Insane?
by Barbara.War
Summary: A serial rapist/killer start to chose victims with similar age and description to Olivia and rape and kill them around Olivia's building, is she gonna to be another this sick bastard's victim?
1. Chapter 1

_**Insane?-Chapter 1**_

Kathrynne was walking towards her house when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her into an alley, she tried to scream but she couldn't hear her own voice while the stranger pulled her deeper and deeper into the alley and the darkness.

**Olivia's POV**

I was sleeping in my apartment when I heard my phone rang, I sat on the bed, looked the clock 2:30, I sighed and answered it. "Benson."

"Olivia they found a body in an alley next to your building, the victim was raped and then killed with a 44' caliber." I heard my captain's voice in the other side of the line.

"Okay I'm gonna check this out right now, did you already called Elliot?" I asked finally getting off the bed.

"Yes, he is on his ride to there." I heard Cragen say.

"Okay, bye." I said turning my phone off and leaving my apartment to the cold night.

When I finally left my building I just had to turn left to find the crime scene, I showed my badge and asked. "What we've got?"

"Kathrynne Chord, 37, killed with a bullet in her chest, the perp marked a pentagram on her cheek, too." The officer said to her.

"Pre or pos mortem?" I asked staring at the body, I recognized her, had see her one or two times, she lived on the same building as I do, I never talked to her, wish I had, could help in the case.

"Pos mortem." Melinda said to me before that the officer could say something.

"How long has she been dead?" I asked trying to figure out why somebody had done it to her.

"About an hour, maybe two." She said to me examining the body's right cheek.

"I'll see if the others neighbors heard something." Was weird to say that, and was weir that I was a neighbor of a victim; actually that whole case was complete weird to me, why the hell a person would mark a pentagram in another's cheek? I thought while I walked back to my building to interview the others neighbors.

I arrived in the first apartment and knocked the door waiting the old lady who lives there to answer it.

The door opened and I could see an angry-tired old lady. "Olivia, better be important are not even three a.m.!"

"Did you hear any suspicious noises in the past two hours?" I asked letting my brain run trying to figure out what exactly happened to that woman.

"No, I didn't. Is that all?" She said impatient while I thought about some possibilities, that didn't look like be something personal, which wasn't good because just in my building there was around 5 or 6 women around the same age as Kathrynne and description, it including me.

"What do you know about Kathrynne Chord?" I asked while I thought that I was probably wrong, I wasn't a victim.

"Not much, just that she has no family. Did something happen to her?" The old lady asked getting worried.

"Does she have any friends or a boyfriend?" I asked avoiding the second question.

"I saw her with a guy once, James I think." She answered.

"Do you know James last name?" I asked thinking if the name sounded familiar, it didn't.

"Magore, Magere, something like that." Then I remembered a guy who lived two blocks away my building named James Maguire, he could be the guy "Maguire?" I asked to verify my idea.

"Yeah, I think was this, James Maguire." Okay, that was a start.

"Okay mistress, thank you for your time." I said faking a smile.

"No problem Olivia, just don't wake me up this hour again." She closed the door and I left the building meeting Elliot on the door.

"Did you find something?" Elliot asked me.

"Yeah, she has a boyfriend named James Maguire, he lives two blocks from here and I know him." I said pulling him out of the building, to my ex-boyfriend's house. This case was getting a little close home.

**Elliot's POV**

"How the hell do you know him?" I asked guessing that he was one of her many ex-boyfriends.

"I dated him a few years ago." She answered me while pulling me to a dark building

"And you never told me because…?" I asked as usual.

"That was no big deal we just dated for a few weeks." And the same usual answer.

"You should have told me." I said as usual waiting her usual answer 'I'm not discussing this with you.'

"You're right. Sorry." She said out of my expectations, she must be really tired.

"It's here" She said knocking the door in front of her.

He answered quickly the door and looked surprised of seeing Olivia.

"Hey Olivia, what's up? Who is this?" He asked, the first question sounding friendly but the second angry.

"He's my partner, detective Stabler. We need to ask you a few questions, may we come in?" She said professionally.

"Sure, what this is about?" He asked winking a few times.

"What's your relation with Kathrynne Chord?" I asked before Olivia could.

"She was used to be my girlfriend, but we broke up yesterday, she thought I was betraying her." He spoke up with us.

"Were you?" Olivia asked before I could.

"No, but she even threatened to kill me thinking I was." He answered.

"So the broke up wasn't friendly?" I asked.

"No, it wasn't. But what this is all about, have something happened to her?" He asked and Olivia didn't say a word, was up to me say the bad news.

"She's dead, know anything about it?" I asked, but that sounded like a threat.

"Take it easy man." He said doing a gesture of surrounding. "And, no, I know nothing about it and I absolutely didn't kill her."

"Do you know anyone who would want to kill her?" Olivia asked to him.

"No, I don't know a lot about her, just that she has no family." He said winking more a few times trying to avoid the tiredness.

"Okay thank you for your time." I said leaving the house with my partner.

"It seems to be the only thing that somebody knows about her." Olivia said to me, like she was thinking aloud.

"What do you mean?" I asked her staring into hers brown eyes.

"One of my neighbors just knew it about her too, it and about James." She said explaining it to me.

"Did you talk to all of them?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No." She said.

"So let's go do it and then we can see if we have any forensics." I said to her who was obviously uncomfortable in this case, too much close to home I thought, literally.

"Okay then." She answer me, she was obviously much tired, even more than me.

**Olivia's POV (An Hour After)**

Elliot was driving us to see what Melinda had for us, I was tired because I haven't slept well in days, the cases were becoming more and more excruciating to me, coming closer and closer of home I had receive already around 20 threats just in a week and now one of my neighbors was dead.

I got out of the car and walked towards the morgue feeling number in each move, which Elliot noticed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with a worried look in his face. "Look like you haven't slept in forever." He said, and he was right, I couldn't remember the last time I had really slept.

"I'm fine El, just too much in my head." Actually I was worried because the victim looked a bit like me, was around my age and lived in the same building as me, and that didn't look personal.

"You worried because you look a bit like the victim, live in the same building as she, are around her age and that didn't look personal, don't you?" Shit. He got it right, but I wouldn't tell it to him as usual.

"No, I'm not a victim El." I said that realizing that I was trying to convince myself of that too, not just him.

"I know Liv." He said but the tongue in his voice told me that he didn't buy a word of what I said.

We came into the morgue.

"What you got for us Melinda?" Elliot asked probably wishing we had DNA as much as me.

"We've got DNA and prints, but none hit on the system for either of it." She said as picked up a file. "But I got something interesting in the mark, it was pre mortem, but he used a liquid to it don't bleed much as it would, which made the injure look like pos mortem."

"What was this liquid?" I asked staring fixe to her trying to keep myself in the reality.

"Plasma, the same type we use in some TVs." She said. "This guy is a sadist, she must have screamed for hours because of the plasma."

"How did nobody hear anything then?" Elliot asked in my place.

"I found a fiber in her mouth, she was probably muzzled." She said but she was obviously hiding something.

"With what?" I asked her kinda afraid of the answer.

"With her panties." She said picking up the fiber and the panties to we see the strong resemblance.

"You confirmed under a microscope?" Elliot asked to her seeming don't believe that a person could do something like that.

"Sure, and they are the exactly the same fiber." Melinda said just causing an even more surprised reaction on Elliot.

"Anything else that may help us find this guy?" Elliot asked still staring at the dead body in front of him.

"Just one thing, I think it was personal, to use the plasma was too much to don't be." Each of her words made me feel safer and more relaxed, was personal after all.

"And the only one who seems know her is her ex-boyfriend who has motive to rape and kill her too." I said. "Do you think this is enough to a search warned?"

"I do, I'm calling Alex." He picked his phone and dialed her number. "Hey Alex, we need a search warned."

"We have motive and he seems to be the only one who knows her." He said wile waited her answer.

"They broke up a few hours before she was murdered and it wasn't a friendly broke up." He listened for a few minutes.

"His name is James Maguire he lives two blocks away the victim." He listened for more a few seconds.

"Okay, we meet you there in 30 minutes then." He said and then put his phone in his pocket. "She is gonna meet us at his apartment in 30 minutes." He told me walking towards the door and I followed him.

**Alex's POV**

"Judge Petrovsky! Sorry interrupt but I need a search warned." I said running toward her.

"For whom's house, Alexandra?" The judge asked looking tired at Alex.

"James Maguire's, he is the ex-boyfriend of the victim." I said worried, Petrovsky was always the judge that most hated me since I didn't prosecute who she wanted me to.

"Let me guess, they broke up recently and it wasn't friendly?" She stared at me waiting me say that I had something else, I did.

"It and the fact that he is the only one who seems know the victim, and they broke up around the same time that she was murdered, it look a little too much to be a coincidence." I said wishing convince her.

"Okay then." She said still staring at me with a tired face and picking the papers off my hand and then handling it back to with her signature on it.

"Thanks." I said putting it in my paste and walking away but I could still listen her 'You're welcome'.

I got in my car and drove to the address that Elliot had give me in a text in a few minutes I was there and wasn't hard to find his apartment, when the doorman saw that I was an ADA he said that was the 104' where the cops were.

I got there a few minutes before I said I would.

"Hey, got the warned?" Olivia asked me seeming get out of numbness when she saw me.

"Yeah, here it is." I said handling it to them.

"Open up the door, we have a search warned!" Elliot yelled.

The door open and I could see a tired man's face which asked. "What for?"

"To search your place, genius." Elliot said to the man putting the warned in his face.

I left the building after that, coming back to my car.

**Olivia's POV**

We were searching the place searching for a knife or a gun; I saw something that looked like a gun under some old sheets in his bedroom, when I picked this up there it was, a 44' caliber load, the murderer weapon.

"El, I think I found the murderer weapon!" I told him.

"And I think I got the knife that he used to mark her, and this." He said handling a knife and a bag with plasma.

"No way he is going to get out of it." I said giving Elliot the gun and cuffing James.

"You have the right to remain in silent, if you give up on that right anything you say can and will be used against you, you have the right to an attorney, if you can't pay for one, one will be pointed to you by the state. Did you understand your rights?" I read Miranda to him while me and Elliot walked out the apartment with a scared and cuffed James Maguire.

We got into the precinct and put him into one of the interview rooms.

"Are you sure you don't want an attorney?" Elliot asked him offering him some coffee too, to get his DNA, but he declined both of them.

"Why did you kill Kathrynne?" I asked him staring into that scumbag's eyes.

"I didn't, okay, we broke up, we had an argument and then I got back to my apartment to try to get some sleep, I couldn't sleep and a few hours after you two showed up there saying that my ex-girlfriend was dead. That's all."

"Benson, Stabler, can I have a word with you?" Captain said showing up in the door.

I and my partner left the room leaving James alone.

"He didn't do it." Cragen told us.

"What? Why not?" I asked my captain confused.

"You two took more than an hour searching his place, right?" He asked.

"Yes, we did." Elliot answered for me.

"An hour ago our perp attacked again, this time his victim was Patricia Reyes, 33, another of your neighbors Olivia, strong resemblance to the first victim, around the same age, that's not personal, we're handing with a serial rapist/killer who has a favorite type of victim and his comfort zone look like be your block Liv." I heard each of Cragen's words and it got me scared, I had a strong resemblance to the first victim, probably to the second too, around the same age and I lived in the same building as them, I was the perp's type."


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia's POV**

"What we've got?" I asked while we walked toward another body, this one looked a bit like me too, which made my stomach fall a few floors.

"Patricia Reyes, 33, raped, killed with a 44' caliber and marked with a pentagram in the right cheek, pre mortem used the plasma again and whizzed with her own panties, just like the other one." Melinda said to me and Elliot.

"Time of death?" I asked.

"About an hour ago." Melinda said.

"It but her death around 6. Anything new?" Elliot asked Melinda.

"Not really." She said which meant no.

"Okay, Elliot, look like the perp just rapes women around the building, he probably must live in here, let's see which of the male neighbors has not an alibi." I said entering my building.

"It's a weak lead but still a lead, okay then." Elliot said following me.

I had just 4 male neighbors so wouldn't be hard to check if any of them didn't have an alibi, or, even more suspicious, if one of the alibis wasn't true.

We got in front of the first apartment and I knocked the door twice in a couple of minutes the door opened.

"It is about my girlfriend, doesn't it?" Oliver Zegers asked.

"Depends, who's your girlfriend?" Elliot asked in my place.

"Patricia Reyes, she is dead doesn't she? I shouldn't have let her left the building that hour. I shouldn't have fought with her either, if I hadn't she may be alive by now." He said without waiting an answer and braking into tears.

"We're sorry for your lost." I said don't wanting to push him now to give us an alibi.

"I'm glad for the concern but it doesn't give me her back, does it?" He asked waiting for an answer that he already know what would be.

"No, it doesn't, sorry. And sorry but we need to know where you were around 6." Elliot said for me, fortunately.

"I was home, with a friend, Patricia had left about 40 minutes before it." He said obviously trying to stop his tears to fall.

"What's your friend's name?" I asked wishing him not to realize that we thought that he had killed his girlfriend, and Kathrynne.

"Nathan Reyes, he is my girlfriend twin brother, that's why we were fighting, she doesn't want me to be her brother's friend." He said, he didn't notice he was a suspect.

"Do you know about any ties between Kathrynne Chord and your girlfriend?" I asked, maybe it could be personal, it still could be.

"No that I know, sorry, just that guy, Jeremy something, he's always flirting with them a few more women with the same type, you know, brown long hair, brown eyes, 30-40 years old, and around 5'7 tall, just like you actually." He said pointing at me, which was true, there was a guy named Jeremy Zittel who was always flirting with me.

"Jeremy Zittel?" I asked to be sure before accusing the guy of something.

"Yeah, that's him, he lives in the 306'." He said, yeah, it was him.

"Okay thank you for your time." Elliot said staring fixe at me; I would have to give him some explanations.

"He flirted with me a few times, that's how I know him, but we never dated." I said wishing he didn't notice how I fitted in the pattern.

"I'm not talking about it, you fit in the pattern, didn't you realize?" He said confirming my suspicions.

"I think this guy flirt with them and they say that they have boyfriends, but after they fight with their boyfriends they don't have this excuse anymore so when they decline him he drags them into an alley and rapes and kills them. What about it?" I said, it could be too, but I still fit in the pattern except that I haven't fight with my boyfriend or broke up with him, but I knew I was close to.

"Could be it, but you still fits in the pattern." He said. That was true.

"Despite that I didn't fight with my boyfriend." I said wanting him to change the subject.

"Okay then, just be careful." He said. I was relived.

"Okay. Let's talk to this Zittel?" I said ignoring the fact that I knew him.

"Sure."

We went up the stairs and knocked Jeremy's door twice waiting him to answer it. He did it after a few seconds and we could see his face, he seemed tired and had bags under his eyes.

"Hey Olivia, couldn't wait to see me again?" He said flirting with me as usual but then saw Elliot and changed the mood.

"Oh, is of work, again. Who died this time?" The psycho said without even show any feelings.

"Patricia Reyes, know her?" Elliot said in my place.

"Yeah, I was used to flirt with that bitch, like with the another one, what was her name? Kathrynne? I think so. But you're special for me Olivia, never forget it." He is really a sick bastard son of a bitch.

"Where were you around 6 this morning?" I asked ignoring his last phrase.

"Sleeping, I just woke up; I went to a party until midnight, when I got home I fell asleep instantly." He said, which means that he has no alibi for both rapes, time to bring him in.

"Would you remind to come with us to answer a few questions?" I said before Elliot could.

"Yeah, actually I would, I'm tired as hell and I really need to get some sleep, maybe in the afternoon." He said, and we couldn't arrest him yet, and we didn't have enough to a search warned, we just had a real long shot, and he closed the door before we could say anything else.

"Let's go back to the precinct and see if we missed something." Elliot said to me following me out of the building.

"You drive."

"Okay." He said it and made me relief because I wasn't in mood to drive at all.

**Elliot POV (Few Minutes After)**

"Hey guys, you should see it. I and Munch searched in the database for similar MO, we found 3 victims in another block and the DNA matched, the biggest part of the men in the block gave the cops a DNA sample, just 5 didn't, and 3 of them moved into Olivia's block, does any of these names sound familiar?" Fin asked us handing me the file.

"Jeremy Zittel." Olivia said looking at the file. "He was flirting with all the victims and the others who fitted in the description."

"We made a list of people in Liv's block that fit in the description, brown hair, brown eyes, no family, 5'6-5'8 tall and 30-40 years old, there are 7 including the two dead victims." Munch said handing a file to Olivia.

"5 of them live in my building, not counting with me." Olivia said, she was obviously thinking 'I'm not a victim' as usual.

"Then are 5 possibly victims in Olivia's block, and 4 of them live in Liv's building." I said including she, and wishing her not to notice this.

"_4_ possible victims. I'm not a victim El." She said when she noticed.

"It can happen to anyone, Liv." I said don't know why, I should have supported her.

"But it won't happen to me, I can take care of myself." She said to me getting mad with me.

"Can you two please stop fighting and bring this Jeremy guy in?" Fin said to us, relieving me, I didn't want to fight with Olivia.

"We tried to, but he closed the door o our faces, and we don't have enough evidences to arrest him or to a search warned." I said sighing on relief.

"Maybe Cabot has a friend judge who owes her something." Munch said picking his phone up and dialing Alex's number.

"Hey Alex, we need a big favor, we need a search warned to Jeremy Zittel's house, but we only have that he lived in the same block as the victims and that he flirted with all of them." He listened for a few seconds

"Okay, thank you, see you later." Munch said finally hanging up the phone. "She's gonna ask a favor to one of her friend judges and meet us in his apartment in 20 minutes."

"Okay then, let's go." I said picking my jacket up and leaving the building with my co-workers.

**Alex's POV**

"Judge Donnelly, I need a favor." I said entering her office.

"You need a search warned for whom's house?" She said like she already knew what I would ask her.

"Jeremy Zittel's, he lives in the same building as all the victims and flirted with them all." I said wishing be enough but already knowing that it wasn't.

"Only it?" She said to me, it wasn't enough. "It's not enough, you should have at list means, or probable cause, something at list Alexandra, and this is all insubstantial. Don't you have anything else?"

"No, I don't." I owe an apology to the guys.

"Then that's nothing I can do."

"Okay, thank you anyway." I picked up my phone while I was leaving the room dialing Olivia's phone, she was the most relaxed in there.

**Olivia's POV**

My phone rang and I picked that up instantly and answered it. "Benson."

"Olivia, I didn't get the warned, sorry, the evidences are too much insubstantial, sorry." I heard Alex on the other side of the line.

"Okay, no problem." I said hanging up the phone. "She didn't get the warned, insubstantial evidences."

My phone rang again and I answer it instantly. "Benson."

"We've got another victim, Angelline Abell, 40, alley behind your building." I heard my captain's voice say.

"Okay, we're going there." I said hanging up the phone again.

"We've got another victim, Angelline Abell, 40, dumped in the alley behind my building." I say to my co-workers.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews and really sorry for the english, I'm brazilian so as english isn't my first language it really sucks, but thank you for the support I promise give my best to make the chapters the most readable as possible.<p>

I would have updated it hours ago but my net wasn't working that well to update the damn chapter, but I promise to give my best to update sooner as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia's POV**

"What have we got, Melinda?" I asked her while staring at the dead body of that perp's sixth victim.

"Female, shot with a 44' caliber, muzzled with her own panties, marked with a pentagram on the right cheek and with a note in her back, both stanched with plasma." Melinda told us.

"A note? What does it say?" I asked curious, one change of MO? Why's that?

"Crying is not gonna make it any better." She read showing us the back of the body.

"Time of death?" I asked staring at the body in front of me, this victim I knew, she was my friend, it was getting too much close to home.

"No more than an hour ago." She said which didn't make any sense.

"This guy is getting impulsive; he attacked 3 victims in the same day and one of them close to noon." I said thinking in the reason why that guy was being so quick, in the other case he had used 3 days to kill 3 victims and in this one in a half of a day he had already killed 3.

"That's true, maybe somebody witnessed it." Munch said looking at the building. "Or maybe something."

"What are you talking about?" I asked following his look, there was it a camera pointing to the crime scene, the only problem was that that was Jeremy Zittel's apartment.

"I think we gonna need a warned to it, that's Zittel's flat." I said pointing to his apartment.

"Let's bring him in at least." Elliot said following our looks. "His flat has the fire escape leading to this alley, maybe he saw her coming and couldn't resist so attacked her." He said thinking aloud.

"Yeah, we could try to at least." Said Fin leaving the crime scene.

We followed Fin up stairs and he knocked the door twice.

"I said to wait the afternoon!" We could listen to him mumbling while he opened the door.

"We really need you to come with us." Munch said to him, who just smirked.

"I'm not going old man; I really need to get some sleep." He said smirking to all my co-workers and then turned to me. "Nothing personal sweetheart."

"Do you know Angelline Abell?" I said finding my voice after feeling like I was about to puke.

"Yeah, she is other bitch that I flirted with but I don't really care about." He said rolling his eyes uncomfortable.

"She's dead. Know anything about it?" Elliot said putting himself in front of me.

"I didn't do it, I was sleeping until now." He said, one mistake, we haven't asked about any alibi yet.

"Did we said you kill her? Or asked about an alibi?" I said pushing Elliot a little for can face the suspect, his face stopped smirking.

"You were insinuating. That's all." He said looking at his feet.

"Okay then, prove you didn't do it giving us a DNA sample." I said smirking.

"No way, I didn't before, and I'm not going to do it now either." He said putting the smirk back at his face.

"Okay, but that doesn't look good for someone who's innocent." I said and I could saw him getting worried.

"Okay, I'll go with you, but that's it, I'm not giving you a DNA sample." He said stepping outside his apartment with an angry face.

He followed us to the cars; he would go with Fin and Munch for I don't need to listen to his pathetic flirts.

"Can I go with Olivia?" He asked while Munch forced him into their car.

"No, we're trying to save her of your pathetic flirts." Fin said smirking.

"You can't blame a guy to flirt to somebody that hot." He said smiling at me, I felt sick.

"I can and I am." Munch said angrily.

I got into my car sighing heavily.

"I'm gonna get a confection out of him. Alone." I said not really sure if that was a good idea, but whether that was or not I would do it.

"Are you sure?" Elliot said staring at me.

"Yes." I wasn't.

Either I or Elliot said anything the rest of the ride until we got out the car, Fin, Munch and Zittel had already arrived and got into the station.

I and Elliot entered the precinct and went straight to the open interview room where Zittel was, Fin, Munch and Cragen were waiting outside the room.

"You're gonna talk to him alone?" Don asked me.

"Yeah, I am." I said entering the room with a glass of water.

"Hey Jeremy." I said handing the glass to him.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm not giving you my DNA." He said. Shit he knew the trick.

"I didn't even think about it." I lied smiling at him.

"I know you didn't honey. Just, tell me, how can I clear my name?" He said getting closer of me, I moved a little away.

"You could give us a DNA sample or let us search your place." I said making my smile larger.

"Okay then, I'm not clearing myself by now. But tell me, any plans to this night, around eight or nine?" He directed me another pathetic flirt.

"I'm gonna be here trying to put a pervert in jail." I said to him smirking.

"I hope you didn't mean me with it, cause I'm going back to my flat, you have nothing to hold me on." He said to me while raised and saw my face fall a few floors.

I raised and followed him out the room, apologized silently to my co-workers and watched him leave with them.

I picked up a few pictures and put it on the board, the victims photos up and Zittel's picture down and then a map of the my block between the pictures and then another map, this one of the others victims' block marked where did they live and where they were dumped.

"Can you see anything that may help us to bring Zittel in for good?" I asked glancing at the photos.

"This guys chose the victims who have declined him and fits into his pattern and when see a chance to rape and murder them do it, the weird is that he used gloves and don't a condom." Elliot thought aloud.

"So his prints are probably in the system, but he knows that his DNA is not." Munch answer to it while I kept thinking in the why he was doing it after this much time.

"I think he's not that much impulsive as we thought." I said attracting their looks.

"What do you mean?" Fin asked me.

"I mean that if he waited that much long to attack his victims he must know something about them. I think he knew their routines and planed this all, what doesn't fits is that he couldn't possible know that the victims would broke up in that night, that hour with their boyfriends." I said thinking aloud.

"Maybe that was what he was waiting, a brake of routine of one of them." Elliot said staring at me.

"Could be then let's see what Angelline Abell's break of routine was." I said raising and walking towards to the door, they followed me.

**Fin's POV (Olivia's Building)**

I knocked twice another Angelline's friend door; Olivia thinks she may know something.

"Hey. Are you here about Angelline? Come on in." The woman in the other side of the door said to us.

"Thank you." I said entering her house followed by my co-workers.

"I'm so sorry that she's dead, principally after we had a fight, I didn't want to be my last words to her 'Get out of here'" She said offering to us tea. That gave us our broke of routine which made me think a little why wasn't Olivia attacked he everyday breaks her routine and fits in his pattern, that was probably because she actually didn't have a routine.

"We're here actually to know if you can think about anybody who would want to hurt Angelline." I heard Olivia's voice saying behind me.

"Just a guy, I think his name was Jeremy Zittel, he was always flirting and threatening her." She said shakily.

"Can you think in anything else that could help us find Angelline's attacker?" Olivia said in a sweet voice.

"No, I can't believe that it's happening she was a so lovely woman!" Were her lasts words before breaking into tears.

"We are very sorry for your lost miss." I said looking deeply inside her eyes. "Does Angelline have any family?"

"No, her parents died in a car accident." She said, another hit to the MO.

My phone started to rang I picked it up. "Tutuola."

"Fin, we've got another victim, same MO, another note on the back, in front of Olivia's building." I heard my captain say.

"Okay, we're going." I said hanging it up.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, this one is a pretty short chapter, and I almost didn't have time to finish it, yet, tomorrow I'm updating with a better one, I promise. And I'm trying to do my best to make it easier to read, I hope it is resulting in something.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Olivia's POV**

"What have we got?" I said my voice a whisper.

"Female, shot with a 44' caliber, 38, muzzled with her own panties, marked with the pentagram in the right cheek and with a note on the back both stanched with plasma." Melinda told us staring at me with a worried look, what did she know that we didn't?

"What does the note say?" I asked and she moved away the body to we could see this.

"I'm coming at you Olivia…" I read and feeling my body freeze in each word.

"Hey, what's that?" Asked Munch pointing to some trash bags in front of us, there was nothing, but wait, what was that, a human foot?

"Help me pulling these bags out of her" I said throwing away the first bag.

When we were done I could see not one body, but two all of them, both with notes on the back.

"But not before kill the last one" I read the first.

"Are you gonna let her die? If not find me in time." Elliot read the second one putting himself next to me.

"Who's the last in the list?" I asked looking for the list in my jacket; I found it and read loud.

"Kathrynne Chord, Patricia Reyes, Angelline Abell, Megan Keynes, Natalie Kress and Tamme Lutz are dead and the only ones alive in this list are me and Lorenne Ammel." Then I turned to Elliot. "I and Elliot are going pick up Zittel." I turned to Munch and Fin. "And you two go and pick up Lorenne." I walked away to my building with Elliot behind me, Munch and Fin walked towards to the building in front of the mine, where Lorenne lived.

"You know that there´s no way Zittel is coming with us again." I said to my parter you was knocking the door.

"Then I think we gonna have to arrest him." He said with a smirk picking up his handcuffs.

"Who died this time?" He said opening the door, Elliot cuffed him and I read to him the Miranda.

"You have the right to remind in silent, anything you say can and will be use against you in a cort of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can´t pay for one, one will be appointed to you by the state."

"What am I being charge of?" He asked to us.

"Rape and murder of 9 women." Elliot said sirmiking while we walked towards the car.

"What? I didn´t do anything, don´t believe him Olivia! I swear I didn´t do it!" He said hysterically starting to cry.

"Yeah, sure I believe you." I said ironic.

"See, she believes me, please let me go!" He said obviously don´t noticing my ironic tone.

"Shut up or I´m not gonna let my partner interview you alone again." Elliot said which made Zittel shut up instantly.

The rest of the ride went silently and Elliot throwed Jeremy in the interview´s chair and then leaved me alone with him.

"Hey Jeremy, sorry for my partner, he´s a kind of hothead." I said softly, I would try to get a confession not scarying him to death as Elliot but being sweet.

"Is not your fault, I know you wouldn´t ever traumatize someone innocent that much." He said sobbing.

"Now Jeremy, why don´t you tell me what really happened today?" I said thinking how that pathetic weak man could have killed 9 women in a day.

"Okay, in first place I wasn´t really sleeping in any of that times I was spying Lorenne with a camera, she the inly hot woman who doesn´t live in our building, I mean, you´re the hottest one but she looks like you soo much, like all the others I flirted with, I fell in love with you Olivia Benson!" Too far away the murders.

"Why don´t we come back to today?" I asked wanting him to continue.

"That´s it, that´s all I did despite talking to you the whole day." He said.

"When you were staring at her with the camera didn´t you see anything else?" I asked, if he was actually telling the truth he probably have saw Angelline´s murder.

"No, just Angelline getting out of the building, that´s it." He said, but that was impossible.

"Okay, I´m just lefting for a while, I will be soon back, okay?"I said to him and he nodded, I got out of the room.

"He´s lying, there´s no way he saw her getting out and to the murder." said to my partner.

"I know but we yet need his camera, try to him to autorize us to search his apartment." He said and I nodded getting in the room with a pen and the papers to him autorize us to search his place.

"Can you please sign here?" We need it to get the camera to prove you didn´t do it." I said smiling at him.

"Sure, for you anything sweet thing, but a DNA sample." He said when I opened my mouth to say something while signing.

"Thank you, I will be soon back." I said lefting the room.

"I got it, let´s go." I said to Elliot picking up the keys.

**Elliot´s POV (Jeremy Zittel´s Apartment)**

I kicked the door out of the hinges walking straight to the camera´s room while Olivia walked to Zittel´s room to try find a gun and a knife. I picked up the camera and stated passing the pictures, I foud one of Angelline´s dead body, 11:27 p.m., the perp could have raped killed her and then took a picture of her.

"Liv! You need to see it!" I called her.

"And you this" Sahe said with a knife covered in blood, the idiot had left us search his place with a bloody knife on it?

"He took a photo of her, 11:27" I said. We searched a little more throught his apartment and then we came back at the precinct where Jeremy waited. I would threat him a little and make his cry and the Olivia relax him and make him talk.

I entered the interview room. " Hey Jeremy, guess what we found in your camera? A photo of the victim of a couple minutes after she was killed!" I said smirking.

"Okay saw her dead, but I didn´t do it!" He said already starting to tramble.

"And whats your explanation for it?" I asked throwing a picture of the bloody knife in front of us. "Also found in your apartment and our forensics will complove that that´s the knife you used to mark the victims and that´s their blood."

"Somebody is setting me up then, I didn't do it." He said and then Olivia entered the room.

"What you're doing? Didn't we agreed to I interview him and not you to prevent you to traumatize him even more?" She said playing her part.

"I lied!" I said smirking.

"Get your ass out of here before I do it for you!" She screamed at me and I lived.

"Sorry for that." I heard she saying to him throw the window.

"Is not your fault. Was he serious when he talked about the knife?" He asked her.

"Yeah, you gonna have to explain that, why don't you try?" She asked him softly.

"I don't know how did it got in there, I thought I have cleaned that after..." He stopped himself in the middle of the confession. "Nothing, I didn't mean that." He said she got out of the chair and left the room.

"Do we have have everything we need?" She asked to Alex who was now there, she nodded.

"I'm getting a warned to his DNA, after this match I'm gonna screw him in court." She said to us leaving, my phone rang.

"Stabler." I said.

"We found Lorenne Ammel, dead, she has a note on her back, better put a protective detail on your partner." I heard a voice say in the other line, my stomach fell.

"What about Fin and Munch?" I asked but the line was dead, and so them could be.

"What happened?" Olivia asked me, a worried look in her face.

"Lorenne Ammel is dead." I said.

"How's that? She had a protective detail! What happened to Munch and Fin?" She asked me, I din't have an answer.

"I don't know, let's go there and find out." I said leaving the precinct with she behind me.

**Olivia's POV (Crime Scene)**

"Same MO?" I asked already looking at her back, my stomach droped.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter but I'm really dry of imagination, so I just finished my started ideas on this one, the next can be the last before the court but I yet have some surprizes for you so please review, tell me what you want and, most important of all, give me ideas to this story don't need to be so short, I think I can make more one or two just with my ideas before the trial, one of your ideas can add one more chapter and much more suspence in it, so please help me out here, any ideas are welcome, including the idiots ones which always give me ideas (don't know why).<p>

And really sorry for the worse english ever in this chapter, I did this one how fast I could and this keyboard sucks, so please forgive me, but I'm searching options to make it better, maybe I get a beta reader after find out what it is (I'm new on this and don't know much), but thank you all for reading this story, I promise try to make the update soon and readable as possible.

PS:What is whrote in the note? Where are Munch and Fin? Sorry didn't resist to make some more suspence.


	5. Chapter 5

_Olivia's POV (Crime Scene)_

_ "Same MO?" I asked already looking at her back, my stomach dropped._

"Yeah." Melinda told me, but I wasn't really listening to it, I was too busy looking at her back where was a note for me 'All of them suffered much less than you will Olivia Benson' I won't lie, that scared me to death, but I'm not a victim, he's not catching me at all.

"You're gonna need a protective detail now, that's a direct threat." Elliot told me looking to her back, too.

"Fine, but where the hell are Munch and Fin?" I asked.

"What's that?" Elliot asked staring the woman's neck.

"They're alive." I read. "I think this is about Munch and..." I heard a noise and walked towards where the sound seemed come from.

I opened a trash bag and there inside it were Fin and Munch, beaten up, but alive.

"Hey El…" I was saying when I felt something being pressed against my throat, taking away my breath.

"You come with me sweetheart." I heard a raspy voice whisper in my ear while an arm held my waist and leaded me to out of the alley, no one seemed noticed and I couldn't scream with the knife making my throat bleed, I had to use my whole force to get some air into my lungs.

He put the blade off my throat and pushed me into a car, speeding on it taking me with him.

I started hitting the doors screaming for help, maybe someone would listen me.

"It won't help you in nothing, just maybe to make it worse." He said with a smirk in his voice, the only problem was that that wasn't Jeremy's voice.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"I'm your worst nightmare." He said and I felt his words sort effect in my whole body and I had to use my whole strength not to cry in fear.

"You're never gonna get away with this." I said trying to make it sound scary and confident.

"Yeah, I am, and you are gonna help me with it." He said which made me think what he was planning to me.

"But don't worry you gonna like it, like those other 10 did." My mind raced, I had to escape somehow.

I punched the glass between us with my whole strength it didn't break.

"You're not getting out of this car before I want you to, save your time." He said to me.

I couldn't hit him because of the glass between us, I couldn't break the glass and I couldn't escape by that time, I would have to escape when he opened the door to me.

We drove for what seemed about 3 or 4 hours, maybe more; we drove through a forest for so long that I couldn't know where we were.

"Hey sweetheart, get out here, we're gonna have some fun by now." He said opening the door, I tried to escape but he put the knife back at my throat and I couldn't help myself again.

"Where are we?" I asked while he put his arm around my waist again leading me to a house in the middle of the forest.

"Where they're never gonna find us." He said and my phone started to ring, he just had taken my gun.

"Answer it, and don't give any leads that you were kidnapped." He ordered me handing me my phone.

I took it and answered. "Benson."

"Where the hell are you Olivia?" Cragen asked me.

"I'm at home, I need a break." I said wishing that Cragen realized that I would never do that.

"Okay, just be careful, you're his next victim." He said.

"I'm not a victim cap." I said what my staff was already.

"I know." He said before hanging up.

He took the phone off my hands and forced me into the house, there was nothing, just a mattress. Crap.

"Be a good girl." He said before take the knife out of my throat, I punched him how hard I could and ran out of the house.

I ran, ran, ran and ran; I ran while the tears washed my face, I ran while the pain extended through my body, I ran when I just wanted to stop and cry, I ran when I just wanted to crawl into a ball, I ran when I just wanted to die, but I didn't stop, I ran for what seemed hours never getting anywhere though, I ran until my legs just didn't work anymore and I fell on the ground feeling tired and scared than ever.

I couldn't move anymore so I just stood there until I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up with the rain that washed my whole body; I was in nowhere and had nothing: I was screwed.

I just got up and started to walk, walk to nowhere.

**Elliot's POV**

"Hey cap, where's Liv?" I asked coming in the precinct in the next morning.

"She was supposed to be here, but she must be at her place, this case is being hard to her." He said obviously trying to hide that he was worried too.

"Remind if I go there check on her?" I asked and he sighed in relief.

"No, go in there, check on your partner." He said to me, I had left the building before he had finished the phrase.

The ride was quick and in 10 minutes I was in Olivia's building knocking her door, without, though, an answer, so I picked up a reservation key and opened it.

"Liv?" I called coming in her apartment that was empty, where was she? I dialed her.

"Aloe?" I heard a man's voice answer.

"Who is this?" I asked getting in my car and driving to the precinct.

"This is Olivia's boyfriend." I heard the voice say after a pause.

"Whom?" I asked wanting to know if it was really him.

"Greg Speleers." He answer, seemed that it was really Olivia's boyfriend some reporter of the local news.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked yet worried because wasn't normal of Olivia go to her boyfriend's house.

"She's asleep, call later." He said hanging up.

I got at the precinct and entered Cragen's office.

"She wasn't there, I called her and her boyfriend answered and said that she was sleeping." I said worried to him.

"Weird, because he just called me asking for her." He said holding the telephone.

"Where the hell is she?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said to me, a worried look in the face.

**Olivia's POV**

I was walking for what seemed hours now, and I had found nothing, I was starving and freezing in the cold rain, I just wanted to crawl into some blankets and sleep, but that wasn't an option.

I saw a little abandoned cabin and thought about to walk toward there and wait until the rain was over.

The cabin was pretty simple and should be abandoned for a year or so, but yet had some pillows and blankets intact so I picked them up and slept on the small bed close to the wall.

I woke up of a nightmare where that man had really raped me sweating cold, I got up and searched for a phone through the cabin, there was none.

The rain was ending so I decided to walk more towards nothing.

I walked, walked and walked until the day was ending and I couldn't anymore move my legs, but I saw a house, I was relieved until the time I realized that that house was the house that I had escaped in the day before, and I got even more horrified when I saw that him had seen me.

I started to run, and he to follow me, I was already tired and I haven't eaten in a day or drank any water so he was quickly approaching on me.

I felt an arm around my waist and then I was thrown on the ground. I tried to get up, but he kicked me before I could, I gasped in pain and he picked me up by my hair, I cried in agony while I tried to by anyway hit him.

He dragged me into the house and put me into the bathroom and gave me some clean clothes.

"Take a shower, when you're done I'll teach you a lesson." He told me closing the door.

**Elliot's POV**

My phone rang and I picked it up. "Stabler."

"Hey El, I'm sorry about not showing in work, personal issues." I heard my partner say.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm at my boyfriend's house." She said.

"Then why did he call here asking for you?" I asked.

"He lost his phone, how could he possible have called there?" She asked, then that was a thief not him.

"The thief did then. Can you come over here; we have a few things to work out yet." I said wishing that she would come.

"I can't, yet taking care of some issues…" She said.

"Okay, will you show up tomorrow? We need you to help us catching Jeremy again, he was released." I said.

"Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow." She said to me.

"'Kay, see you." I said hanging up the phone.

"Olivia?" Cragen asked me, I nodded in response.

"Can I get home earlier today?" I asked: I needed time to come over Greg's house.

"Sure." Cragen said to me and I leaved before he could finish the word.

The ride to Greg's house was quick and in fifteen minutes I was knocking the door.

"Hey Elliot, know where is Olivia?" He asked me opening the door.

"She said she was with you." I said.

"I've not seen her in two days." He said me, what the hell was going on?

"Okay, thanks then." I said leaving him and going back to the car, I would go back at the precinct, again.

**Olivia's POV (An Hour Before)**

I got out the shower feeling much better, despite that I was in a rapist house.

"Hey sweetheart, first of all, call you partner and convince them that you're fine by now, but tell them something that make them believe that you'll be disappeared by tomorrow and not yesterday." He said to me handing me the phone, I took it and made the call.

When Elliot hung up the phone my kidnapper took mine from me.

"Now time to pay for that little trick, bitch." He said picking a baseball bat.

"You're gonna receive a hit with this for each hour that you escaped." He told me hitting me on my stomach, I fell, and he hit me on my back.

"Get up bitch." He said to me hitting me again on the back.

"It would be easier if you stopped hitting me." I said getting up and trying to punch him, he hit my arm with the bat, and I think he broke it.

"You don't talk to me like that." He said hitting my legs over and over again, then my stomach, and when I fell on the ground, my back until I was unconscious.

When I woke up I was covered in my own blood and I was still bleeding.

"Hey, look who's awake?" He said picking some clean clothes and throwing me onto the bathroom.

"Clean this blood out of you, then we're gonna have some fun." He said and I closed the door and took the damn shower.

**Elliot's POV**

I got into the precinct and entered Cragen's office to talk to him.

"She's missing; she's not at her boyfriend's place." Was all I could say.

"And looks like she found Fin and Munch before us too, the hospital just called saying that them are saying 'She's in trouble, I gotta save her' since they woke up, let's see what do they know." He said picking his keys, I picked mine and followed him out of the station.

We drove to Mercy General Hospital which took us twenty minutes, when we got there we asked for Fin and Munch's room and went into there, I would talk to Munch and Cragen with Fin, they were both awake.

"Hey Munch, how you're doing?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. Where's Liv?" He asked raspy.

"That's what I wished you could tell me." I confessed to him.

"Wasn't Jeremy who took her, was another guy, never have seen him before." He told me.

"Fin doesn't know much." Cragen told me I sighed in response.

**Olivia's POV**

I got out the shower and he was waiting lying down on the mattress, he got up and walked towards to me, he grabbed me and threw me on the mattress I was too terrified to move, but when he tried to take my clothes off I kicked him in the face but he quickly recovered and grabbed my neck and started squeezing it until my face was turning blue.

"Now is time to have some fun." He said smirking at me and trying to put my shirt off, I didn't let him, but he wouldn't let that be that simple to me to escape.

* * *

><p>I miss your reviews guys, when I said that I needed ideas I wasn't lying, I can make 2 chapter tops with my ideas, I need your help to keep writing and if I don't get it I won't be able to keep this story going for long.<p>

Well, that was a good chapter I think, is my grammar getting better or is just my mistake? Next chapter will be the last before the trial if I don't get any ideas, so please, I beg you, please review, review cussing my grammar, my story, I don't care what is gonna be in the review, whatever be there will help me to keep the story doing, because the ideas come from you, whatever you think, just please, I'm begging, review, don't care with what, even an empty review would be great to me, please.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Olivia's POV**_

_ I got out the shower and he was waiting lying down on the mattress, he got up and walked towards to me, he grabbed me and threw me on the mattress I was too terrified to move, but when he tried to take my clothes off I kicked him in the face but he quickly recovered and grabbed my neck and started squeezing it until my face was turning blue._

_ "Now is time to have some fun." He said smirking at me and trying to put my shirt off, I didn't let him, but he wouldn't let that be that simple to me to escape._

He grabbed both of my wrists, dead in the eyes, crawled on top of me and immobilized me with his legs, he was too heavy, too strong, I couldn't move my legs or arms so I spat on his face.

He put my hands together and grabbed both of them with only one of his hands and used the another to clean his face, he returned to the same position, didn't say a word, he knew that I wouldn't try that again just to have my hands grabbed in other position.

He ran his lips towards mine, I turned my face to nowhere and bit his left cheek, it started bleeding and he relaxed the grip a little bit, enough to me to break my body free and give him a punch on the face and make it bleed, too.

He grabbed my left foot, so I kicked him with the right breaking his nose, I ran out of the house again, but in this time I had my cell phone, I grabbed it before kick him, was next to the mattress.

I ran in the same direction as in the day before, I would try to find the cabin again before make the call.

I ran for what seemed a day before finding the cabin again, I got into it and crawled into the same pillows and blankets on top of the bed picking my phone and dialing Elliot.

**Elliot's POV (In the day before)**

_We drove to Mercy General Hospital which took us twenty minutes, when we got there we asked for Fin and Munch's room and went into there, I would talk to Munch and Cragen with Fin, they were both awake._

_"Hey Munch, how you're doing?" I asked him._

_"I'm fine. Where's Liv?" He asked raspy._

_"That's what I wished you could tell me." I confessed to him._

_"Wasn't Jeremy who took her, was another guy, never have seen him before." He told me._

_"Fin doesn't know much." Cragen told me I sighed in response._

"We need to take the statement." I said more to me than to anyone in the room, but Cragen answered.

"I take Fin's and you Munch's." I picked a notepad and a pen before nod.

"Okay, Munch, what happened on Thursday night?" I asked him, my brain running.

"I and Fin picked up Lorenne, to protect her, but when we were leaving the building something hit the back of my head, I think it was a rock but I'm not sure, I went unconscious immediately, when I woke up I was all beaten up, Fin too, he was next to me, and there was a guy putting us into a trash bag, we stood in there for a time before Olivia found us, then he grabbed her waist and put a knife on her throat, the next thing I know I woke up here, in the hospital, asking for her." He said while I noted each of his words.

"Okay, how was this guy?" I asked when I had finished writing.

"He was tall, 6'4-6'5 feet I think, brown hair, dark eyes, black I think, caucasian, that's all I could see." Munch told me, in pain, I don't know if the pain was from the beaten up or from Olivia kidnap.

"Do you have any idea to where did he take Olivia, any names on his clothes, anything?" I asked desperate to find my partner.

"Maybe his necklace, it was burned on one side and the other had a drawing of him." He said. Why would he have it?

"Okay." I sighed putting the notepad and the pen in my pocket.

I left the room, was late of the night, I was tired, but I knew that I wouldn't can sleep while Olivia was missing.

I entered Fin's room, where I knew Cragen was.

"Are you done, with the statement?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just got the guy's necklace of anomaly, you?" Cragen told me a comprehensive look on his face.

"Too." I said to him feeling the tears coming. "May I go home?"

"Yeah, go there, you need a break." He told me and I leaved the hospital and drove to Olivia's building, we had already talked to all of her neighbors and searched the crime scene, but I was wishing that we missed something.

The ride was quick and I didn't stop thinking about her for a second, my tears now falling down my face, my heart broke, my partner was missing, Olivia was missing.

I got out my car and walked into the alley where my partner had been kidnapped, I was now looking at my tears, watching them fall on the ground; I kept walking until I was in the end of the alley, and was there where I saw it, a note, picked it and read aloud.

"Your partner will be dead Sunday noon if you don't give me a free pass out the prison." My heart dropped, I drove to the precinct to talk to Cragen without remembering that he was at the hospital.

I got to an empty precinct after a quick ride and I saw an angry Alex coming in.

"Why didn't you tell me that Olivia was kidnapped? My boss got the information before I did, and it made me look bad." She asked me angrily.

"Sorry, but we have bigger problems." I told her, handing the note.

"No way is my boss letting me do this, and I wouldn't be much happy in let a serial killer go free either." She said, I didn't expect nothing different, and wasn't that what I wanted.

"I know, I wanted to ask you if there is any way we fake it." I said.

"No there's not, sorry, but when you find him he is gonna receive the old and good fatal injection." She told me before leave, I went up stairs, to the cribs, lied down on one of the beds and fell on a restless sleep.

I woke up with my phone ranging; I answered it, my voice hurt. "Stabler."

**Olivia's POV**

When he answered the phone I whispered. "Hey El." I heard a sigh of relief and then his voice.

"Liv, are you okay? Did he… hurt you?" He avoided the word 'rape'.

"No, he didn't rape me Elliot." I told him not saying anything about the bruises all over my body.

"Oh, great." He sighed in relief. "Well, where are you?"

"I don't really know, in a forest, we drove for about an hour to get to a house in the middle of a big nothing, I escaped and ran for like twelve hours, maybe more, to get into an abandoned cabin." I told him avoiding that I had escaped twice.

"I'll find you, just stay in there." He told me.

"Okay." I said before hanging up. Why do I have a pre pay phone?

I crawled into a ball, I was starving but I would have to stand a little more before Elliot could find me.

I started crying until I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up after two hours with a knock on the door. Would that be Elliot? I couldn't know, so I hided myself into the closet.

"Liv?" I heard a voice say, but that wasn't Elliot, I could say the difference.

"You can't hide from me sweetheart." The same voice said again.

I heard he get closer and closer, my heart beating faster and faster, tears rolling down my cheeks, and it was hard not to sob.

He put a hand into the closet, to open it, but before he could I did it and kicked him, running again, for far away from there, but before I leaved the cabin I could feel his cold arm around me, pulling me into him.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I said to him breathing heavily.

"I will, but just when your heart no more beat or I get a free pass out the prison, what come first." He said leading me back at his car.

"We're moving, here is not safe anymore, and while I drive you're gonna be a good girl and call your damn partner saying that if he want you to be back alive better get a free pass out the prison for me before midnight, and tell him to thank me, I'm giving him 12 more hours." HE told me, I picked the phone and dialed Elliot.

**Elliot's POV**

I was busy for the past two hours trying to find the cabin where Olivia was when I felt my phone vibrating. "Stabler."

"He found me, El, he's taking me away and he says he will kill me at midnight if you don't get him a free pass out the prison, but don't do it, I don't worth it." I heard Olivia say and then a cry of pain.

"I'll find you in time Liv I promise, but Alex says that she can't get him the pass." I said ignoring her commentary.

"Please don't!" I heard her say, obviously not to me, before scream in pain.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" I said to him, but something caught my look on the screen, I found the forest, the house and the cabin, the forest was enormous but was ten minutes from there and more 10 to get at the cabin, maybe they weren't gone yet.

I drove to the cabin and saw a car a couple feet away speeding; there was a mess of blood on the back seat, Olivia, my heart dropped.

I speeded and picked my gun, aiming on the wheels, I shot them all and the car stopped.

"Stop, police!" I screamed getting out my car, Olivia ran towards me, when she got into me, bleeding and crying he shot her, I didn't have time to think, I just put myself in front of her and felt the bullet hit my chest.

"Run." I told Liv and then I just had time to pick my phone and call an ambulance before get unconscious.

**Olivia's POV**

I was running before Elliot could finish the word, if he got there in a half hour I could run to the precinct and call for help in time maybe.

But I had forgotten about the rapist who was chasing me with the car, I knew I didn't have chance to escape, but I kept running until I felt a bullet hit my left leg, nothing fatal or prejudicial long-term but I wouldn't be able to escape anymore now.

He grabbed my arms and dragged me to his car.

We drove for about five hours before getting into a warehouse; he parked and then picked me in his arms dragging me into a small room laying me on a bed.

"I'll be right back." He told me, and I tried to move my shot leg, it hurt hell but maybe I could escape.

Before I could think in anything else he came back with a camera. "We're doing a movie to your friends, live, maybe it make they think again about giving me the pass." He told me turning the camera on.

**Cragen's POV**

I was back at the station, there was a map of a forest on the screen, but suddenly it turned into an image of Olivia all beaten up and bleeding.

"Hey whoever is watching, the programming in the Olivia's Panic TV is she being beaten up even more, then rapped just in front in front of you and finally she will be marked with the pentagram and shot, if you don't want something of this to happen please call to her phone telling me that I have a free pass out the prison, the deadline is in three hours, at midnight, so let's start it." An unknown man said picking a baseball bat and starting hit Olivia over and over with it.

He put his free hand around Olivia's neck and started squeezing it. "Don't let her die." He said laughing and then stopping squeeze it. "Come on bitch, tell them to save you, if you don't I will be done with this bat right now." He told Olivia.

"Don't give him what he wants." She shouted receiving a hit to the head and then he started try to put her clothes off.

She kicked him with a scream of pain with her left leg and I could see that it was shot, he fell and she took the bat from his hands and started running, he grabbed her ankle and she fell sighing in pain.

"You're not escaping again bitch." He told she and she hit him with the bat on the face, he fell again and she got out the small room with the perp just after her.

A few minutes ago they were back at the room, Olivia's clothes all ripped but she screamed an address, I noted that and ran to my car.

I drove to the warehouse a few hours from there, a table on my hand to keep an eye on Olivia who was trying to pick the bat again without, though, success.

When I got there she wasn't raped yet, maybe there was time to save her.

* * *

><p>I'm trying to recover the time without update so here it is another chapter, and I got a few ideas from other stories so I think I can keep it doing for more time.<p>

Don't forget to review, more reviews equal faster updates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia's POV**

He had ripped all my clothes so I was almost only with my underwear, but he wouldn't take it off, we were fighting for the bat when he just back off.

"I already gave them two hours more than I said I would, look like I will have to kill ya without rape you." He told me picking a knife and putting on my cheek starting to draw a pentagram on it, I couldn't help but scream.

"Shut up bitch." He told me when he finished and picked plasma, I froze.

"No, please, don't." I told him, my heart beating fast, I knew that that pain would be worse than anything I felt before, Melinda had told us about it.

"Shut up bitch, cry won't make it any better, I already told you that, didn't I?" He said, and he did, that was a quote off his first note.

"Oh, and don't worry, your back will have a note for your partner dead body." I had forgotten about Elliot, my heart stopped.

"He's not dead." I whispered more trying to convince myself than him.

"Oh yeah, he is, can't you stop getting people dead? You're always doing it." He said, his words making me feel so sick that I couldn't feel the pain emanating from my cheek anymore.

"But you're lucky; I'm not marking your back, no time for it, the note will be you who's gonna give." He said to me picking his gun. "You will die slowly enough to it." And then he shot my 'healthy' leg and then my arms, he didn't shot anything that would kill me or incapacitate me forever; he wanted me to bleed to death, but maybe I could survive. "Tell them that they're never gonna find me."

He leaved the room and a few minutes later I saw my captain come at me, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, I called a bus before come here, they're probably a few minutes away just. Are you okay?" He asked me staring at all that blood covering me.

"For now yes, but maybe in a few minutes I can be dead." I said trying to stop the bleeding.

"We're gonna catch him." He told me, but I was too much worried with Elliot to think about that.

"How's Elliot?" I asked and his face turned from worry to confusion.

"What do you mean? He went home hours ago and didn't come to work yet." He told me, Elliot had come in my rescue without telling anyone.

"He found me in the forest, and got shot to protect me." I said letting the tears fall.

Before he could say anything paramedics entered the room and took me away, to the ambulance. I would live.

**Elliot's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed feeling like I was just trampled for two giants.

I decided to call Olivia, see if she was okay so I tried to move my arm toward my cell phone, but a hand stopped me.

"You should rest." A nurse told me.

"I have to call my partner, see if she is okay." I said trying to pick the phone again, but she stopped me and picked my phone.

"Why don't you tell me her name and I call her?" She asked me, I knew she wouldn't let me call her so that was my best option.

"Okay, her name is Olivia." She searched through my phone agenda to find her name before ask.

"Olivia Benson?" I nodded and she dialed the number.

I waited for a couple of minutes and then the nurse hung up the phone.

"She's not answering." My heart dropped; maybe that bastard had kidnapped her again.

"Can you try again?" I begged.

"I already called her five times, sorry." She told me.

That's when I saw her pass in front of my room, all covered in blood and bandages.

"Can you check who that woman is?" I asked pointing a finger to my bloody partner.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." I heard she leave the room and then her voice asking one of the doctors the name of the patient, the answer made me sigh in relief and worry.

My partner was safe, for that I sighed in relief, but she was hurt, very hurt, and it made me sigh in worry, worried for her life.

The nurse come back to my side and said to me. "She's your partner." I nodded.

"How is she?" I asked hoping that she knew something.

"I don't know much, but I saw that she was shot multiple times and hit with some kind of bat, and was a pentagram mark on her cheek, made by a blade, probably a knife." She told me, my heart dropped, she was probably seconds from the death when whoever saved her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked hopefully.

"I think so, for what I could see her bigger problem was the lost of blood, besides it nothing serious happened." She said and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I told her and she stood up walking away.

"Call me if you need something." She told me before leave the room and I nodded.

I smiled, happy, my partner was alive, she was gonna be okay.

**Fin's POV**

I was finally signing the papers to leave the hospital, I just wished that Olivia had been already saved by now when I saw what I thought be her pass in front of me, I ran at the doctors.

"Who's she?" I asked hoping at the same time that to be her and wishing not to.

"Olivia Benson, know her?" A blonde haired doctor answered.

"Yeah, we work together, how is she?" I asked hoping her to be okay.

"She was shot multiple times, beaten up pretty badly and marked with a pentagram by a knife, but she's gonna be okay." He told me.

She was marked with a pentagram already, she was probably close to death when whoever found her.

"Okay, thank you." I said to the doctor coming back at the papers, I signed them quickly and called Elliot.

"Stabler." I heard he answer.

"Elliot, I'm leaving the hospital now, where are you? Do you know that Liv was just admitted into the hospital?" I asked knowing that was probably him who found her, but his answer surprised me.

"I'm at the hospital, I was shot, and I saw Liv passing in front of my room, so yes. Do you know how she's doing?" My stomach dropped. How much had happened without I know?

"Yeah, she was beaten up, shot and marked with the pentagram, but she's gonna be okay. What about you?" I said to him, I heard he sigh in relief.

"I'm gonna be okay. How is Munch?" He asked and I saw my partner come toward me to hand the papers to the secretary.

"He's fine." I said.

"Okay then, know where Cragen is?" He asked me.

"Probably with Liv, I'm gonna check this out now." I said to him, my brain running.

"Okay, call me if you get any new information." He told me and I hung up.

"What's up?" I heard my partner ask.

"I'm gonna check on Liv, want to come?" I said turning to him.

"'Kay." He said simply.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where our friend is? Her name is Olivia Benson." I asked the secretary.

"Sure. Room 267'" She told me.

"Thank you." I thanked her walking away followed by Munch.

We got to her room and all I could see was her breathing peacefully, her eyes running through the room until it found me and Munch.

"Hey." I said staring fixe at the bruises all over her body.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked me, her voice painfully.

"Yeah, you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." A couple of seconds after I processed her word I saw Cragen entering the room, a glass of water in hands.

"You three okay?" He asked us, staring worried at Olivia.

"Yeah." We said in unison.

"Sorry Liv, but I need to take your statement." He told her picking a recorder in his jacket.

**Olivia's POV**

"Okay then." I said feeling my heart stop.

"Want us to leave?" Fin asked me, pain in his eyes.

"You don't need to." I said, wishing that they would stay.

"Okay then." Munch said and I smiled at them.

"Can you please state your name?" Cragen asked me turning on the recorder.

"Olivia Benson." I said feeling my lips heavy.

"What happened to you at Thursday night?" He asked me, I took a deep breath before answer.

"I was kidnapped by the man I was investigating for rape/homicide of 10 women." I said feeling my tears coming.

"Can you describe how it happened?" He asked me and my tears fell.

"I heard a sound, I thought it may be my co-workers who were missing, I walked toward a trash bag and opened it, and they were there. I was about to call my partner when I felt some kind of blade take my breath away and a raspy voice say 'You come with me sweetheart' they his arm passed around my waist and leaded me to his car." I said breathing shortly and heavily, now in tears.

"And then, what happened?" He asked me handing the water, I took it.

"I started screaming and punching the glass inside, but nothing worked, we drove for about 3 or 4 hours to get to a house in the middle of a forest, he leaded me to the house, but before we got there my phone started ranging, he had only taken my gun, he took it and told me to answer it and don't give any leads that I was just kidnapped, I did it." I breathed heavily and deeply before continue.

"He took me to inside the house, there was only a mattress he told me 'Be a good girl' and took the blade off my throat, so I took the chance and punched him and ran out the house." I said stopping to drink the water.

"I ran for hours until I couldn't move anymore and I fell on the ground, I slept for a couple of hours and then woke up with the rain, I stood up and started walking to nowhere." I breathed heavily before continue.

"I walked until I found an abandoned cabin, I went inside and took some clean blankets and pillows and slept in there waiting the rain to stop."

"When I woke up the rain was over so I decided to walk more, I walked until I saw a house, I kept walking onto it until the time I realized that that was the rapist's house, I ran, but he followed me, I was too tired so he quickly got me and took me to the house, again." I stopped closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

"Take your time." Cragen told me, I ignored him.

"He took me to a bathroom, handed me some clean clothes and told me to take a shower, I did."

"When I was done, I left the bathroom and the rapist told me to call my partner and make sure they think I was okay, but that I would be missing tomorrow, I did it."

"When I hung up he picked a baseball bat and told me that would make me pay for my 'little trick', he started hitting me over and over again until I fell unconscious."

"When I woke up I was covered in my blood, he took some clean clothes and told me to clean myself and then we would have 'some fun'."

"When I left the bathroom he was laying on the bed, he got up when saw me and threw me onto the mattress, I was froze, but when he tried to put my clothes off of me I kicked him. Hard. He recovered quickly and started squeezing my neck; he only stopped when I was turning blue."

"He tried again and I made him back off. He crawled on top of me, immobilizing me, I spat him and he cleaned it without letting me escape, after that he tried to kiss me, I bit him on the cheek, he relaxed a little and I broke free and punch him."

"He grabbed my foot and I kicked him with the another one, and then I ran, I ran towards the cabin. I would call someone when I got there; I had picked my cell phone before kick him."

"I ran for what seemed a day before getting there again, when I did I crawled into the same pillows and blankets, my phone in hand. I dialed my partner and waited him to answer it."

"When he did I told him everything I knew about my localization, which wasn't much, and asked him to find me. After the call was made I fell asleep."

"I woke up two hours later with a knock at the door, I couldn't be sure that that was Elliot so I hide in the closet. It wasn't, the rapist had found me, he was about to open the closet where I was hide when I kicked him, I ran, but before I could leave the cabin he grabbed me and took me to his car."

"While inside he made me call my partner asking him a free pass out the prison for him and saying that was the only way he was getting me alive, I did it, but I told him to do not accept it, he picked the bat again, I begged him to not but he hit me over and over until I pretended to be unconscious."

"The next thing I know is I was running into Elliot. The rapist shot me, but Elliot put himself in front of me so the bullet hit him and not I, Elliot told me to ran, I did it."

"The rapist shot my leg and then grabbed me forcing me into his car. We drove for about five hours before getting into a warehouse."

"When we got there he took me to a small room and took a camera saying that we would do a movie to my friends."

"He turned it on and told the camera that 'The programming in the Olivia's Panic TV is me being beaten up even more, then rapped just in front in front of you and finally I will be marked with the pentagram and shot, if you don't want something of this to happen please call to my phone telling me that he has a free pass out the prison, the deadline is in three hours, at midnight', and then he started hitting me with the bat and after a few minutes to squeezing my neck and then ordered me to beg for someone save me."

"I said to 'don't give him what he wants' and he hit me with the bat on the head. After that he started trying to take my clothes off."

"I kicked him with my shot leg, screaming in pain, and tried to run away, but he grabbed my ankle and made me fall saying that I wouldn't escape again."

"I had taken his bat so I hit him with it and ran out of the warehouse, I only had time to see the address before he grabbed me and took me back at the room, I started screaming the address."

"He started trying to take my clothes again and I to take away his bat, none of us had success. We were fighting for the bat when he just backed off saying that he had given two more hours for my friends and now was time to me dying."

"He marked my right cheek with a pentagram and then put plasma on it; I couldn't help but cry and scream in pain."

"He shot my healthy leg and my arms and then told me to say to whoever find me first that 'you're never gonna find him', then he left." I said finishing my story.

Cragen turned the recorder off and then handed me a card with six photos of six different people.

"Can you see your kidnapper on this card?" He asked me and I pointed at the second photo.

"Yeah, that's him." I said, he nodded and took the card from my hands.

"Had you ever seen your attacker before?" He asked me.

I thought hard to answer this one. "I think so, he look like one of my neighbors." I said wrapping the tears away from my face.

"Okay. You did great Olivia." He told me and I nodded, faking a smile.

"Thank you." I sighed letting my body fall onto the pillows.

"We're gonna let you sleep, see you tomorrow." He told me walking toward the door with Fin and Munch right after him.

I breathed deeply and close my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, when I started to write it I could swear that would be a short chapter and ended as the biggest one.<p>

I almost didn't have time to finish it because I didn't got any reviews and that made me be even slower writing, so please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Olivia's POV**

I woke up with a nightmare for the third time on that night; I looked at my phone to see the hour, 3 am.

I closed my eyes trying to remember the nightmare.

_I was thrown onto a mattress, I couldn't see by whom, a hand tried to take my clothes away, I kicked whoever this was in the face and then I could see my attacker's bloody face, the same man has kidnapped me and tried to rape me in more than one occasion, and then I remembered that he was still free, then I woke up._

I didn't even know his name, didn't know how could I find him, and I being at a hospital room wasn't the biggest problem on this.

The biggest was, I only knew how did he look like, I didn't know his name, or where did him live.

That's when I remembered, I knew where he lived, he lived next to me, but yet I didn't remember his name.

I picked my phone thinking about call Cragen to check out his apartment when I remember what time was it, so I rested it on the bedside table.

I closed my eyes thinking about return to sleep when I heard the door opening.

I opened my eyes and got surprised in see my half brother, Simon.

"Sorry, I woke you up?" He whispered to me putting the vase of flowers on top of the bedside table.

"No, I was already awake. What you're doing here?" I asked him surprised in seeing him, but happy.

"I got a phone call from your partner that you had been hurt and was in the hospital yesterday, I thought about coming around noon, but when I couldn't sleep I decided to come here." He told me sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh. What about your kids and your wife?" I asked remembering of his family.

"They were sleeping so I didn't thought would be any problem." He said to me, obviously nervous.

"Okay then. How have you being?" I asked him staring at the floor and feeling his eyes on the bruises all over my body.

"I'm okay. What happened to you?" He asked shyly.

"Kidnapped by a perp." I said not giving any details.

"Have you… ever thought about… you know… doing something safer?" He asked my, the gaze on the floor.

I shook my head.

"I didn't think so. But… ahn… what exactly happened? How did you get all these bruises?" He said in a small, shy, voice.

"I was kidnapped by a serial rapist/killer whose type I fitted." I said, giving up on that discussion.

"Did he…?" He wasn't able to say the word 'rape'.

"No, he tried, but I didn't let him." I said and he sighed in relief.

"You know? I think you should really get a safer job, I don't want to lose my only sister, or that she… get hurt." He said again being unable to say the word 'rape'.

"I'm fine, and I can handle it. I'm not a victim, Simon." I said to him not being sure of myself.

"I know." He said and I realized for the first time how the people realized quickly that I was always trying to prove me to them.

"Well, how are your kids?" I said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, they're fine." He said smiling, we talked relapse until I heard a knock on the door and we both turned to see what it was.

When I turned complete my eyes to the door I could see it opening, all my co-workers behind it, including Elliot.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said to me and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Were you released from the hospital?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm duty for a week at least." He said grimacing which made my smile even wider.

"What about you guys?" I asked turning to Munch and Fin.

"We're not on duty; actually, we need your help to catch that bastard." Munch said to me, I just smiled and tried to sit, I felt each part of my body hurt but I did it.

"Well, I remembered from where exactly I know him, he lives next to me." I said. "Think he would be stupid enough to don't leave his place?

"Well, we'll see, I'm calling Cabot to see if she can give us a warrant for his car and another for his apartment, my guess is that she can." Fin said smirking dialing Alex.

**Alex's POV**

I was going to leave the DA when my phone rang, I answered it. "Alex Cabot."

"Hey Alex, can you get us a warrant for the apartment next to Liv's and another for the suspect's car? Looks like the dude who kidnapped her live in there." I heard and sighed.

"What's the guy's name?" I asked, that was all I needed to get the damn warrant.

"Nick Taylor." I heard and made my way to my boss' office.

"'Kay, go there, I'll call when I get the warrants." I said before hung up the phone and get to Judge Elizabeth Donnelly's office.

"Hey Alex, I hope you have more evidences than the last time if you want a warrant." She said when I entered the room.

"I need a warrant for Nick Taylor's apartment and another for his car. Detective Benson has identified him as the kidnapper." I said forgetting to mention that she was kidnapped.

"What has Benson to do with any of this, and the charges aren't for rape?" She asked me.

"She was kidnapped by, believe us, the same man that attacked those women." I said handing her the warrants.

"Then why are you handling her case? Was she raped?" She asked, her voice breaking on the last word.

"No, she wasn't, but we handle attempts of rape too." I said feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm really sorry for her. You got the warrants." She said signing the warrants quickly and handing me them.

"Thank you Judge." I said to my boss.

I picked my phone and made my way to my car while dialing Fin.

"Tutuola." He answered me.

"I got the warrants; I'm on my way to there." I said getting into my car and speeding away.

**Munch's POV**

We knocked the door first as usual, and quickly a guy answered the door.

"Cops… What's that?" He asked us.

"Nick Taylor?" Fin asked him, he nodded and Fin handcuffed him starting to read Miranda.

"You're under arrest for the rape and murder of 10 women, and the kidnap and attempt of rape of a police officer. You have the right to remain in silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Did you understand your rights?" Fin asked handing him to one of the officers.

"Yes. But I didn't do any of this! I swear!" He screamed while went down stairs.

I and my partner got into the apartment and we moved apart, I went to the bedroom and him for the living room.

I didn't have to search too much to find car keys covered in blood.

"Hey Fin, I think I got something." I said smirking picking the keys covered in blood in my hands.

"I think I did too." He said, a knife covered in blood in his hands.

We both smirked and left CSU to work on his apartment making out way to the building's garage.

When we got there I started pressing the open button everywhere and finally a car seemed to open, it matched to both Elliot and Olivia's description of the car.

I opened the driver door and saw just blood everywhere and a baseball bat also covered in blood.

Fin opened the passenger door and then a compartment that I didn't see under the passenger seat, there were 'files' of all the victims, including Olivia.

"I think it will give him a needle in the arm, don't you?" He said smirking.

"If it don't something else will, look all this blood, he tortured Olivia, maybe we can charge him for it too." I said.

**Elliot's POV**

I was just staring at Olivia while she talked to her brother, I was happy that she was smiling once more after what that bastard did to her.

I heard my phone ranging and it snapped me out of my numbness. "Stabler."

"Hey Elliot, we got him, the idiot didn't even cleaned his car, or his knife, or his keys, or his bat, the only not bloody evidence that we have actually is his 'file' of his victim… Well, we thought that you would want to be the one to get his confession." I heard Munch in the other line say to me.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." I said before hung up.

"Ahn, Liv, I'm going to question Taylor, Fin and Munch got him, he was stupid enough to left everything behind bloody and easy to be found. See you" I said smiling at her before leave the room and make my way to my car.

I got into the car and in 7 minutes I was in the station.

I walked to the interview room that Fin and Munch were outside.

I got into there, a glass of water in hands. "Hey Nick, want some water?"

"Yeah, sure. I didn't hear you name…" He said to me and I handed him the glass and he drank everything quickly.

"Detective Stabler. I'll take it to a trash." I said picking the glass without touching where he had and leaving the room.

"Does it get DNA? This guy is really dumb." I said handing Munch the glass and getting into the room again.

"Okay Nick, we've got everything we need to put a needle on your arm, so why don't you tell me what happened?" I asked, he bit his lower lip before say.

"I did that, I rapped all those women, and kidnapped and tried to rape that cop lady, the DNA will prove it." He said, I picked a paper and a pen, handing it to him.

"Write why and how and then sign your name, capiche?" I asked him and he slowed nodded.

"This will be easy." I said leaving the room and joining my co-workers.

"I bet he's going on insanity defense." Munch said.

"Maybe he's going to just plead guilty and let Olivia live in peace." I said hopefully, but I knew that a guy who can do that wouldn't do something like that.

"I'm calling Cabot to give her the good news, why don't you go see Olivia?" Fin asked me and I walked away, to Olivia.

I got in the hospital in a little over 10 minutes and I was quickly in Olivia's room where she was now alone.

"Hey El." She greeted me when I entered the room.

"Hey Liv. We've got his confession." I said smiling more than ever.

"That's great!" But then her face fell. "He's going on a insanity defense." It wasn't a question.

"It doesn't matter, we've got enough evidences to put a needle on his arm whether he do it or plead guilty."

"I know, and I'm going to testify." She said. My face broke.

"Are you sure?" I asked worried.

"Yes, I've been a great part of my life telling people to testify against their attackers, my turn has come." She said to me. I knew she was right, but yet I was worried with her.

"Okay then. Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am, why wouldn't I? That bastard is in jail." She said but I could see that she was more trying to convince herself than to convince me.

* * *

><p>Well, next chapter will be the first part of the trial, the story is not actually, but you're gonna have to wait to find out why, but, trust me, I won't let it finish that mush early.<p>

Please, don't forget to review and sorry for not update yesterday, I was pretty busy and I didn't have time to do absolutely nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alex's POV**

"Process number 10274, people versus Nick Taylor." I heard the well known words come through my ears.

"Ten counts of rape, ten counts of murder in the second degree, three counts of kidnap of a police officer, one count of attempt of rape of police officer, four counts of attempt of murder of a police officer, eleven counts of stalk, three counts of assault a police officer, is that correct?" The Judge asked staring unfaithful of what was just in front of her.

"Yes, your honor, that's correct." I said.

"How does the defendant plea?" She asked and I wished hear the word 'guilty' instead what I was really expecting 'not guilty by reason of mental diseases or defect'.

"Not guilty by reason of mental diseases or defect, your honor." I heard Trevor Langan, the defense attorney, say.

"Bail, Miss Cabot?" Elizabeth Donnelly asked to me.

"Considering that he is a high flight risk and all of the counts are for heinous crimes, the people request remained without bail." I said pretty sure that my request would be accept.

"Objection, your honor! My client is sick; he belongs to a psychological facility." The attorney said, I smirking in response.

"Your honor, the defendant is being accused not with just one occasion have become psychotic, three of the victims were attacked by him a few months ago." I said.

"That's because in this both occasions was handed to him a drug that caused a psychotic reaction in my client." Trevor said.

"And when exactly did he have time to make 'files' of the victims?" I asked, my body burning in ager.

"Enough counselors! The defendant is remained without bail." The Judge said hitting the table in front of her with her hammer.

We all left the room, Taylor leaded by two officers.

**Olivia's POV (Trial)**

I was waiting to Alex call me to testify, I knew I would be the first one to, she had told me that, not that she really needed to.

I was nervous and worried about breaking in front of the jury, so I promised to myself that I would be strong in front of my co-workers and the jury, prove that I could take care of myself.

And then another thought terrified me, Trevor Langan was that scumbag's attorney; he was famous by getting people away with their crimes with some idiotic insanity defense.

That meant that he would ask me about his state of mind, which I couldn't say for sure cause I'm not a psychiatric, so I didn't have to worry about that, but I would have to be careful to don't use the term 'sick' to describe him.

While I was lost in my own thoughts I heard a voice calling me to the stand, my time had come.

I walked through the courtroom until I got to the stand, taking a seat in there.

Alex stood up walking toward me before say in a crystal clear voice. "Can you please say from where do you know the defendant?"

"He's one of my neighbors; he lives in the door next to me." I said.

"How much do you know about him?" She asked.

"Not much, actually, we never really spoke." I said confuse.

"So, how could he possible know about this?" She asked picking what seemed be a file. "People's evidence thirteenth, your honor."

She handed me the file, it had my name on it's cover, and a photo as well, which I never have seen before, probably have been taken when I was unconscious, in the kidnap. I opened it seeing personal data, things that I had never told anybody.

"He couldn't." I said remembering my friend's question.

"Can you please explain us why's that?" She asked me.

"Because the biggest part of these information I've never told anyone, he would have to been stalking me for months to get that amount of information." I said, realizing that I just have done what she wanted me to.

"What about of the photo in the cover, have you ever seen it?" She asked.

"No, but he probably took it when he kidnapped me." I said staring at the photo; I was all covered in blood, broken, shattered, helpless…

"How did it happen?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath before answer it.

"I was investigating the rape/murder of 10 women, and the kidnap of two of my co-workers, when I heard a noise, I thought it could be them, so I walked toward the noise, I opened a trash bag, from where seemed the noise come from, and when I was about to call my partner I felt a blade be press against my throat." I said closing my eyes and taking another deep breath.

"I couldn't scream, the blade was pressed too hard against my throat, he put his arm around my waist and leaded me to his car, I tried to get out of there, but the glass didn't broke, the doors didn't open, there was nothing I could have done, so he drove me to a house in the middle of a forest." I said.

"How did you got out of there?" She asked and I knew that it would be her last question.

"He said we weren't safe anymore in there, so he would take me to a safer place, he drove me to a warehouse, where he threw me onto a room while he picked a camera up, he said we would make a movie to my friends." I said, my eyes closed, trying hard not to cry.

"He turned it on and said to it that I would be beaten up, raped and then murdered right in front of them if they don't get him a pass out the prison." I took a deep breath opening my eyes.

"He hit me with a baseball bat over and over again, and then ordered me to beg to give him the pass, I didn't, I said to do not give him that, actually." My eyes were now filled not with fear, not with tears, but with anger, with fire.

"He tried to get my clothes off of me, but I didn't let him, I picked the bat from him and ran out the room, he took me back before I could escape, but I did see the address, when he dragged me back into the room I started to scream it, he tried again to rape me, and he kept trying until he said my time was passed, so he would kill me, he shot me in all my members and stabbed me, then he left me to die." I said staring at him.

"Thank you. No further questions." She said going back to her desk.

The defense attorney stood up and walked towards me.

"Did my client, in the time that he kept you there, show any signs that he was out of his state of mind?" He asked me, I just wondered what the trick behind it was.

"No, he didn't." I said.

"Not even when he hit you over and over with a bat?" He asked.

"No, that bas… he seemed being enjoying seeing my pain, my blood flowing out of me…" I said avoiding the word 'bastard'.

"Does it is a normal thing to a sane person do?" He asked me.

"He's disgusting, but he's not crazy to be locked up in a psychological facility, he is the type of man who's better at prison." I said.

"What about when he kidnapped you, did he seemed, sick?" He asked, he was trying to manipulate the sense of the word.

"He seemed the kind of sick person that should be in a prison, not the kind who deserves psychological assistance." I said, making my point clear.

"Nothing further." He said joining his sick client.

"You may step down detective." The judge said to me, and I walked to the seats behind the counselors.

**Alex's POV**

I made my point about Olivia's case with her as witness, but I needed Trevor to put his client in the stand to hit a nerve and make him snap.

"The defense may call the next witness." Elizabeth said staring at the prick sitting in front of her.

"The defense would like to call the defendant, Nick Taylor." He said, I couldn't help but smirk.

When he seated in the stand, in front of me, I stood up walking toward him, anger in my gaze.

"Well, what exactly is the drug that made you do all those horrible things?" I said using his lawyer words.

"I was under vicodin's effects." He said. I knew that drug.

"How exactly did you feel when you took the vicodin?" I asked.

"I felt powerful, like nothing could hurt me." He said the real psychotic effect of the drug but his actions couldn't corroborate to his defense.

"So what did you feel when you couldn't manipulate those victims?" I asked.

"I felt useless, that they were sinners, so I blamed the detective, and decided to get revenge on her, but I wasn't thinking straight." He said, his body trembling.

"And, what about the files? Why did you do those?" I asked.

"I got the information while I was into the drug's effects, I felt like I needed to be with the power in my hands." He said, relaxed.

"But didn't the drug already made you feel enough powerful?" I asked noticing the change of statement.

"The fifth." He, I just smirked.

"No further questions." I said, coming back at my desk, Trevor standing up.

"When did you take this drug and how much time does it works?" He asked smirking. "In both occasions."

"A day before the first victim was made, in each occasion, and it works for ninety-six hours, counting the day that it was taken." He said.

"Nothing further." He said. What the hell was in his head?

"You may step down Mr. Taylor." The Judge said, was my time to take the witness to the stand. Who would it be?

"The people may call the next witness." When her words hit my ears I had an idea.

"The people call Captain Donald Cragen." I said, he was the first one to see the video.

I watched while the captain took his seat in the stand in front of me, I walked toward him, a smirk plastered in my face.

"Do you recognize this video?" I asked.

**Cragen's POV**

She put the video to play, but before she had done it I knew what it was.

_"Hey whoever is watching, the programming in the Olivia's Panic TV is she being beaten up even more, then rapped just in front in front of you and finally she will be marked with the pentagram and shot, if you don't want something of this to happen please call to her phone telling me that I have a free pass out the prison, the deadline is in three hours, at midnight, so let's start it." An unknown man said picking a baseball bat and starting hit Olivia over and over with it._

_ He put his free hand around Olivia's neck and started squeezing it. "Don't let her die." He said laughing and then stopping squeeze it. "Come on bitch, tell them to save you, if you don't I will be done with this bat right now." He told Olivia._

_ "Don't give him what he wants." She shouted receiving a hit to the head and then he started try to put her clothes off._

_ She kicked him with a scream of pain with her left leg and I could see that it was shot, he fell and she took the bat from his hands and started running, he grabbed her ankle and she fell sighing in pain._

_ "You're not escaping again bitch." He told she and she hit him with the bat on the face, he fell again and she got out the small room with the perp just after her._

_ A few minutes ago they were back at the room, Olivia's clothes all ripped but she screamed an address, I noted that and ran to my car._

I heard the words again, just remembering the first time I have seen that. "Yes, I do recognize it."

"From where?" She asked me, my heard beaten faster inside my chest.

"It was what have been played when I got into the station."

"Thank you. No further questions." I knew she had caught him, he just seemed to want blood on that tape, nobody in the jury would find him not guilty for whatever reason after have seen that.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for haven't updated in forever, but, still, here is the next chapter, okay the trial will be a massacre, but yet, it is not even close to the end, so just try to figure out what I'm planing, I don't think none of you will know exactly what I'm planing but, if you have a guess, send it into a review, I'll love see it and I get a faster update for you, isn't that great? Seriously, I have problems to write without see any reviews.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Alex's POV**

The trial continued for more three days, witness after witness, but we both seemed to know the verdict after the jury saw the tape, so it wasn't much.

Fin and Munch both testified the exactly same thing, which wasn't much such of a thing, but yet it seemed to make some effect on the jury.

The others witness just said the same, he's sick, this little prick deserve to be in prison, even the ones that Trevor called, which, for my surprise, didn't include Nick's mother.

Finally the trial was over and had come the time to say my speech, which could make sure that that sick bastard would remain in prison, where he belongs, or screw up with everything I have done until now in this trial.

I stood up. "Nick Taylor says that he did that amount of heinous crimes because of a drug, but the truth is that he almost killed three consecrated police officers, tried to violate one of them, and kidnapped she, and raped and killed 10 women, the truth is that he will do it again if we don't send him do prison, and is there where he belongs,"

"He heard the painful screams of each of his victims and laugh, saw the pain in their eyes and continued to stab them, yes, he's sick, but not the kind of sick who should be in a psychological facility, the type that should be dead or in lock up." I said, I could only saw the fire, the anger, the confident look in their eyes.

I sat back in my chair and stared at the defense attorney who stood up, a shattered look on his face, who just after turn his gaze through all the jury's members, Olivia and me, spoke. "My client was induced to use a drug that can cause psychotic reactions, and he had one. He's not the kind of man who rapes and torture women, but this drug made him one, and the only way to make it right is finding him not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect."

His speech was short and didn't take off the homicide look from the jury's members' eyes, I was sure I had just won it.

**Next Day (Jury's Decision)**

I was snapped out of my numbness by the Judge's voice saying loud and clear. "The defendant please arises."

A pause. "Has the jury got into a verdict?"

"Yes, your honor." One of the jury's members said.

"In the first count rape, of Kathrynne Chord, how do you find the defendant?" Elizabeth asked, the eyes wide open.

"We find the defendant guilty in all counts." The member said in a small shy voice.

"Even in the murder ones?" Donnelly asked, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Yes, in all the counts." The member said a little bit louder.

I sighed in relief, sure that Elizabeth would give that prick the death penalty.

"Would anyone like to say anything before I say the sentence?" She asked staring at the defendants.

"No." Nick said, the gaze on the floor.

"I give the defendant the death penalty, he'll be executed in a week." She said, anger in her eyes, she, too, was Olivia's friend.

Everyone in the court stood up and walked toward the door, I met with Olivia and the other detectives, she was smiling, but I could tell that she was about to cry by her glassy eyes, poor Olivia.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, concern in my voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said and gave me a sad smile, but her eyes told me the real story, she was a mess.

**Olivia's POV**

We walked out of the courtroom, we had decided to have lunch in a restaurant near there, we all together, doesn't matter the jury's decision.

We walked toward our cars, I was going with Elliot on his car, cause I haven't come with it to here, I had walked needing sometime to think.

I was lost in useless thoughts the whole ride and was relieved when we finally got there, opening the door and leaving the car quickly.

I walked with my friend into the restaurant and we all sat in a big table in the middle of the place.

While they were all eating and talking to each other I was lost in numbness and painful thoughts, I hadn't even touched my food.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked me, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, finally taking a bit of my food.

The rest of the lunch went okay, I almost didn't eat anything, but I didn't care either.

When the lunch went over Elliot took me to my apartment.

When I got there I entered it quickly, closing and locking the door behind me, and just then turning the light up, I walked toward my couch where I lied down turning on my TV and staring at it without really watch.

I kept in this position, my mind filled in painful thoughts and numbness for what seemed an hour before falling asleep.

_I dreamed I was missing, I was so scared, but no one could listen, cause no one else was there._

_ "So if you're asking me I want you to have it." He whispered in my ear, I was naked, trembling, and he would rape me, and there was nothing I could do._

I got up, my face covered in a cold sweat, I could feel my eyes wide open, red and puffy, my hair a complete mess and my heart racing.

"There was just a bad dream, that was nothing, just come back to sleep." I whispered to myself, trying to calm me down.

I lied back down and closed my eyes, feeling it fill with tears, the tears slowly escaped my eyebrows and in that way I fell asleep, feeling my whole body slowly calm down, the tension and the hurt getting for the first time since the kidnap out of me, the realization finally hitting me, I was free, he was going to be dead in a week, he's in prison.

I actually slept for the first time in months, my body finally really relaxing, my mind finally feeling free, what I couldn't understand was why had taken so long to the realization hit me, didn't matter, now it happened I could finally sleep.

I felt the morning sun cover my body and I slowly opened my eyes, all I could see was a beautiful sunshine through my window.

I slowly put one of my foot on the floor, and then the other, slowly standing up.

I made my way to my kitchen and made some breakfast to myself, finally getting my appetite back.

I ate it slowly, everything was slow, was like my body couldn't respond quickly anymore but I didn't mind, I took the whole day in the same comfortable rhythm the whole day, enjoying each part of it.

When I felt tired I decided to sleep, I went to my bed, crawling on the top of it covering me with the blanket and then closing my eyes, my body quickly relaxed and I fell into a restful asleep.

I woke up in the next morning with my phone ranging, I stared at the caller ID, Elliot Stabler, it said, and so I took it into my hand and answered it. "Benson."

My voice must to sound tired because he said. "Sorry. I woke you?"

"No, I was already awake. What is this about?" I said lying to him, not wanting him to blame himself for even more ridicules things.

"I just wanted to know if you want to meet me for lunch or dinner…" He said in a shy voice.

"It's okay for dinner, can it be at eight?" I asked looking at my clock, it was just 7 am, but I wanted to stay in there for longer.

"Okay, I pass at your house at eight to dinner or you want to meet me somewhere?" He asked, I thought about when victims didn't want to leave their places and thought if it was a test, for the possibility, even that I didn't want to go out I said it.

"We can meet at somewhere. Any suggestions, I don't have any ideas." I said, truthfully.

"What about I get you there at eight and take you somewhere?" He said, his words echoing in my ears.

"Like a surprise? Fine, see you then." I said casually.

"Okay, see you then." Were his last words before hung up.

I lied down again, my body aching against the slow move, but yet incapable of doing a faster one.

I slowly got back into my dreams, the sleep coming.

I dreamed about everything I always have wanted in my life, success, a family, a good career, safeness, good friends, I dreamed about possibilities and it made my mouth moan into a smile.

When I woke up again it was ten, I made my breakfast and watched a little the TV, made my lunch, ate it, and watched more the TV, my life was nothing without work.

When was finally close to eight I got out the couch and made my way to my bedroom, thinking about get ready to dinner.

When I heard a knock at the door I had just got ready, wearing a long blue dress and high heals sandals.

I opened the door, my partner gasped at my vision; I felt my face blush and I smiled at him.

"Wow, you're beautiful." He said, handing me the bouquet he was then holding, I took it.

"Thank you." I followed him out of the building after put the flowers in a vase.

I got in the car, and he drove us to an Italian restaurant.

He opened the door to me and I thank him in a whisper, following him into the restaurant.

We took a seat in a table close to the door, and we stared at the menu, without meet each other eyes.

When I chose a plate I closed the menu and put it softly in front of me, Elliot did the same.

A blonde tall man came to us, a notepad and a pen in hands. "What can I get for the couple?" He asked us.

I looked over at Elliot before say. "Ahn, we're not a couple, we're just friends." I said. I was blushed.

"Oh, of course." He said, but his face told us that he thought I was lying.

The rest of the night went well; I and Elliot didn't talk about my kidnap or his ex-wife, the only two awkward themes, but talked about everything else, which was mostly work and Elliot's kids.

When we finished the dinner Elliot drove me back home, asking me if we could watch a movie together someday, we settled the date as in two days, after he get out of the work and I finally got home.

I and Elliot had meet much more often usually, because with the divorce he was alone at his place, and I was always alone in mine, so we were trying to escape the loneness meeting each other.

I put some comfortable clothes and got back at my bed, falling sleep immediately.

I woke up in the next morning early and quickly followed my new boring routine making breakfast.

The rest of the day went normal as well, and I was already getting bored watching the same annoying movies on the TV and the same annoying series, so I turned the TV off and decided to read one of the books I had received as present and never have had the time to read.

I took the first I could find and made my way back at the couch lying down and opening the book in the first page, starting to read it.

I sighed at the boring activity of reading a cook book and in a couple minutes after that I had fallen asleep.

The next day went like the before until Elliot got to my place to watch a movie, he had brought some DVD of whatever movie that I didn't really watch lost in thoughts and dreams as usual.

We ate pizza while we were watching the movie, Elliot seemed to be likening the movie, but I seemed to be about to sleep, which was true.

When the movie was over and we had done eating the dinner he went home, taking with him the movie, I got back at my bed, my head filled with useless thoughts.

The rest of the week went normal and in the day of the execution I was excited, waiting for the moment that my kidnapper would serve his sentence.

* * *

><p>Well, that's not the final chapter, and yet I'll write so much more, but the rest will be sad, I'm warning you, that's it, but I think the story deserves to be read, it has a interesting end.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Elliot's POV**

I was happy, that nightmare had finally ended, Nick Taylor was going to be executed and Olivia was finally coming back to work, okay, she would be in desk duty for awhile, but it still was awesome.

I couldn't take the smile off of my face, at least not before the call, I was happy for Olivia, and excited to have my partner back, happy to have someone to stare at while I was, as she, in desk duty.

But all that happiness, all that excitement was gone since the moment I heard the first two words in that phone call.

I was getting ready for work when I received that, I picked the phone in my hands and looked at the caller ID, it said Donald Cragen, so I answered it. "Stabler."

"He escaped." That was probably all my captain could force himself to say, I took some time to let the new sink, he had escaped, Nick Taylor had escaped.

"When?" I asked grabbing my jacket and leaving my apartment.

"An hour ago, he left a note for Olivia, in his cell." I heard my captain say and while I entered my car I didn't know for where I should drive.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"You may have escaped once, but it won't happen twice, your time has come, you'll pay Olivia Benson." He said and I speeded to my friend's house.

"I'm gonna check on her, can you warn her?" I asked.

"I'm already doing it." Were his last words before hung up the phone.

**Olivia's POV**

I was getting ready for work, I was finally coming back after a week bored in my apartment, I was excited for it, I was just picking my jacket and my purse when my phone started ranging, and before I could answer it I heard a loud noise, like someone was breaking into my apartment.

I picked my gun and walked to my living room, there seemed like there was no one, but my door was on the floor, someone was inside my apartment.

My phone was still ranging, so I answered it while I checked the rest of my apartment. "Benson."

"Nick Taylor broke free the prison an hour ago, and he left a note that says that he's going to get you." I heard my partner say, my stomach sank.

"I think he's already inside my apartment." I said slowly putting two and two together.

" What? How do you know? Does he have you as hostage?" He asked me, I shook my head but as he couldn't see I spoke.

"No, but I heard a noise as someone was breaking into my apartment and found my door on the floor, who else could be?" I said checking the last room, the kitchen.

"I'll be there in just a second; I'm just outside your building." I heard he say before hung up, and felt something be pressed against the back of my head.

"Hey sweetheart, I missed you." He said behind me. "Give me the gun or I'll take your brain out of your head." He said, a smirk in his voice, I couldn't have done nothing different of what I did, give him the damn gun.

"We're gonna leave this dirty place and then have some fun in somewhere more… private." He said in a slow, raspy, whisper.

He passed his arm around my waist and leaded me to outside my apartment and towards the elevator, but, fortunately, my partner left it, gun in hand.

"Let her go Nick." He said to my kidnapper, let out a sigh of relief.

"Or what? You gonna shoot me? If you do it I explode your partner's brain." He said, in that moment I couldn't think in anything else than what he could do if he got free, the amount of women that would be hurt.

"Don't listen to him! Shoot him, El!" I screamed, horrible images flowing through my head.

"Do you really expect him to cause your death?" He asked me and in my head flaw images of the Gitano's case, when I asked Elliot the exactly same thing.

"Shoot him El, I'm not that important." I said but my kidnapper words had sorted effect in him and he was putting the gun on the floor.

"Let me take her place." He said, I wanted to answer him but I was frozen by fear.

"Sorry, but I'm not gay." He said and my stomach sank with his words, which meant that he would try to rape me, once more.

He leaded me past Elliot, not before picking his gun, and entering the elevator.

When we exited the building he leaded me to a car similar to the other one we had took from him.

He threw me into it and drove us after say to me. "Behave, or it may be worse than it have to."I didn't say a word the entire ride.

We got to other house in the middle of a forest, but the difference was that we weren't alone in this time, my stomach sank.

"I decided that my little buddies should appreciate you as well as I'm going to." He said opening the door, a smirk plastered in his face.

I fought back weakly against him, his words still sinking, but he quickly overpowered me, dragging me out of his car, out of my feet.

He took me inside the house and I could see around six or seven men around a table, it had four handcuffs on it, as to handcuff me to it while they could violate me.

Confirming my fears he threw me onto that table, hand cuffed me and took off my clothes, getting me only in my underwear.

I felt the perverts gaze on me, staring at each microscopic part of me.

"I want the first turn with this one." One of them finally was saying something.

"You can have the second one, but I'm having the first one, I brought her." I heard Nick saying.

"Fine Tay." They had nicknames in there. Shit. Would be harder to identify them.

"Okay, can I have the third turn?" Other said.

"What about you are fourth and I'm third, Greg?" Okay, there was a Greg, probably from Gregory.

"Okay." He said slowly staring at me.

"I'm the fifth." One of them said.

"No, you're the sixth, I'm the fifth, Zack." One of them yelled.

"Okay if Alex will be the last." He said and it made me want to puke.

"Okay then, the order is me, Matt, Leo, Greg, Luke, Zack and Alex, I'm picking my turn now." He said and moved toward to undo my handcuffs, taking me out of the table and taking me for a basement, where was a bed only, handcuffs for wrists and ankles.

He tried to handcuff me but I fought back, my only doubt was if it would be enough this time.

**Elliot's POV (Just after Olivia's kidnap)**

I ran to the stairs getting out of the building just after them, I saw that bastard throw Olivia into the car, I got into my own and speeded away just after them.

I followed them in a distance that they couldn't see me for about three or four hours before get into a forest, I followed them a little bit closer then, afraid that I could lost the lead in the middle of the trees.

I followed them in this way for about an hour before they stopped in front of a house, there were lights turned on, so there was probably people inside, he wanted to gang rape the poor Olivia.

I parked the car some yards away and walked to the house, a gun in hand, he could have taken one of mines but I still had the other one.

When I got near the house I looked into the house, through the window, and my stomach dropped with what I saw, Olivia was wearing only her underwear and was between around seven or eight men, none of them were touching her, fortunately, but it still scared me to death.

I froze with the scene and I wasn't able to move myself until I saw one of them move toward her, it was Nick Taylor.

I moved away the window and walked toward the door, I prepared myself to break it down and ran, the door fell with a loud noise and I attracted the gaze of everyone in the room, the only problem was that either Olivia or Taylor was there.

I raised my gun, pointing it to whoever I could, but all of them took guns in their hands pointing it to me, I swallowed hard.

"Put the damn gun down and maybe we let you live." One of them said, I pointed the gun to him, ignoring his order.

"Put it down, you can't do anything to help yourself." He said, but I wasn't thinking straight.

"Great. Cause I'm not here to help myself." I said and regretted the stupid phrase since the moment it left my mouth.

"So you're here for that little whore? Than one more motive to put the gun down, cause if you don't we may not be able to save her pathetic life." My stomach dropped and I put the gun on the floor, falling into realization.

"Kick it for here." The man said, gun still pointed to me.

I kicked it toward him, hoping to hurt him, but when it crashed into his leg he didn't even showed emotion, just picked it and walked toward me, my gun in hands and hit me with it. Hard. I slowly fell unconscious.

**Olivia's POV (Before Elliot Break in)**

He held me down but I could kick him when he heard a loud noise, like someone had just break into the house, I got free and tried to punch him, he held my wrist and slapped my face. Hard.

I fell back at the bed and he tried again to hand cuff me to the bed while we heard the discussion caused by my partner upstairs, would he be able to save me?

While I fought back I heard the fight up stairs as well and I could hear when seemed like his body had fallen after a loud noise, but that didn't seem a shot one, fortunately.

My kidnapper moved his hands onto my wrists one more time and I knew he wouldn't give up any time soon.

**Elliot's POV**

I woke up tied to a chair, the man that had hit me with a knife pointed to me.

"Finally you woke up, now we can start the fun." He said before stab my chest; I screamed and tried to make him cut not me but the role that was tying me up.

He just laughed and then said to the gang. "Hey guys, don't we have to pick Alex up from the airport like now?" He said walking away, letting the knife behind him.

They left me alone and I tried to get to the knife, without, though, success, I tried so hard, but that wasn't enough and I fell, collapsing my face with the cement of the floor, my whole body screamed in pain.

I almost got unconscious with the fall, but the thought of Olivia being in the basement with that prick son of a bitch didn't let me.

I tried to snap out of the roles that were holding me tightly to the chair, my members already hurt and marked.

I thought that the situation couldn't be worse when the knife fell, cutting the role, and my arm, but I didn't care about that injure deeply made in my arm, not while my partner was in that basement.

I broke free, took the knife in my hands and walked toward the door of the basement, when I opened it all I could see was Olivia, and the situation that she was made my stomach drop.

* * *

><p>So, now the story is suspenseful again, I hope you liked, don't forget to review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Olivia's POV**

I was being cuffed to the bed, and yet trying to fight back by anyway, when I heard the door being opened. Taylor relaxed a little bit, reaching his body to see whoever was coming in, just enough to I break one of my legs free and kick him on the middle of the face, breaking his nose.

After the lowlife had been took away of me by my foot I moved my gaze to the door, trying to find out who had opened the door, for my surprise, and relief, it was Elliot.

I turned my attention to the handcuffs, trying to break it, but I didn't know how, when I was almost giving up on it I saw Elliot approach with a knife, trying to cut the handcuffs with it.

After some attempts he finally broke me free of the bed and put his jacket around me, which I took gladly pushing it tightly close of me, covering my semi-naked body with it.

We, in a silent agreement, started to walk out of the room, already have forgotten about the mean man lying next to the bed, who we thought was unconscious.

When I was starting to go up stairs, one step seeming to be harder than the previous one, I heard a shot and almost immediately felt something making a deep cut in my arm, making me cry out in pain, feeling as my fresh cut was burning.

Before I could do anything else I felt a sharp cold blade pass through me, felt myself being stabbed in my back and saw the blade in my stomach, and before I could see it completely disappeared while my attacker pushed the blade back at him, everything was dark.

Everything happened so quick that seemed more like I was walking and then I was in complete darkness, I can only see this details now, when I look back at that horrible moment, but at that time I didn't see anything, just fell in the darkness that death seemed to be.

While the darkness grabbed me and I felt like the life snap out of me I was scared, not of dying, but in letting that bastard out of punishment, not for my life, but for my partner's, not if I would have justice, but if the others victims would, and before I could really make it I was lost in only one thought: I was dead.

Be dead was weird, you don't feel the pain that just seconds before filled your body, you're not able to move your body anymore, is like your own body is your prison, and the peace, there was nothing to worry about, there were not helpless victims who you can care about, there were no longer bastards who were used to victimized them, that was good, but that place was also so… empty… almost as there was nothing, it felt just too…weird.

Was that fear that made me snap out and come back to reality, the fear of stay in that empty place, I just couldn't stand not do nothing, stand being empty, I just couldn't.

"Liv? Liv? Are you okay?" I heard the well known voice: Elliot's.

Before I could say anything a raspy voice came first. "Shut the hell up or I will end her hurting such pathetic life right here and right now." The monster threatened.

"I-I'm fine, El." I said feeling my voice sharp as a silver blade in my throat and my lips heavy as a ton, which made it seem to be tremble and fearfully.

"Glad you're back, I would like you to see this." The mean voice said and I shout my eyes wide open to see where Elliot was, for my pain, he was tied up to a chair, a bloody knife to his neck, but he had no injuries, then I remembered, the blood was mine. Crap. I thought, the pain finally coming back, making me gasp in pain.

I put my hands on the injury, but it didn't help to stanch the blood at all, and I could still feel the life being drained out of me, feel myself falling slowly and painfully into darkness while I died.

Before I could think in anything else I heard a scream slip out my partner's lips, I moved my gaze to meet Elliot's, but before I could I saw why he screamed, Nick had done a big cut across his chest, from where was now burbling his blood and was doing now another and another and another and he kept the process until was a pentagram marked on his chest, just like the one done in my cheek.

"Stop it!" I finally shout, finding my voice, besides the pain and all the lost blood.

"Shut up bitch and maybe I'll let this prick alive and so you." He said and I felt the unconsciousness covering me again, but I wouldn't let this get the best out of me, not again.

I stood up beside all the pain, all the bruises, all the blood I was losing, I'm cop, I'm supposed to protect people and put their attackers behind bars, I would do my job, no matter what it would take, I wouldn't let anyone get hurt because of me, not now, not ever again.

"Liv, don't, is okay, I'll be fine." There was concern in my partner's now small voice, but was also fear, and pain and it just made me do my way even more confident, confident that that was the right thing to do.

I heard Nick laugh, this sound repulsing and scary in his throat before say. "Wow, is not that the bitch is really brave? But know what? Doesn't matter what you do, you're still gonna lose it, no matter what."

Before say another word he walked toward me and slapped his hand across my face making a loud noise and just then he whispered in my ear. "Doesn't even matter how hard you try, how far you go, you're gonna fall."

He turned his back to me and I punched it how hard I could, my fists hitting his back over and over until he got it into his hands squeezing the injuries previously made, also by him.

"You mustn't hit me, never, I'm being so nice letting you live and so your useless partner, you must thank me." He whispered into my ear and when didn't get the expected response he yelled. "Thank me!"

"I have nothing to thank you for." I said and he took his knife in his hands once more leading it's blade not for me, but for Elliot, stabbing his cheek with the same weird mark.

"Why don't you fight against me? Afraid of losing? Again?" I said, whispering the last word as if it was a secret to be ashamed of, for him.

"I didn't lose in first place, and I just don't want to kill my pleasure object." Great, now I was for him an object, all those years training to be a cop to be reduced for a scumbag's object in just a matter of days.

"Yeah… You know, no one believes in you, give up." I said, don't really caring about anything that he could and he would do to me.

"Shut up bitch." He said slapping his hand across my face for the second time since he stabbed me. Shit, the stab, I had forgotten about it, and then all the pain was back and I fell on the ground and the darkness took over.

**Fin's POV**

I was walking into the precinct, I had got the phone call from Cragen saying that Olivia was, again, in jeopardy, but yet I kind of expected her to be here with Elliot, but their desks were empty.

"Hey captain, where is Liv?" I asked, just to make sure that she was okay.

"I don't know, Stabler was supposed to pick her up and bring her here, but he's not getting her here or answering his phone." My stomach sank with his words, they may have been kidnapped.

"I'm going to check her apartment, okay?" I asked already walking toward to leave the 1-6.

"Okay, Munch, why don't you check Elliot's place?" He said, still on the phone.

I walked into my car speeding to my friend's house, a friend that I loved as a sister who could be hurting, my heart broke with the thought.

When I got outside her building everything seemed normal, but I wasn't convinced yet, not until I could talk to her, so I went up stairs, to her apartment, I was walking toward her apartment when I noticed that it didn't have a door.

I walked into the shattered apartment, seeing the vandalized place that whoever did it had left behind, better, the vandalized place that Nick had left behind, I picked my phone calling Cragen, the anger pulsing in my veins.

**Munch's POV**

The ride to Queens took 30 minutes or so, at this time Fin probably had already checked Olivia's apartment and the fault of information was killing me.

When I got to Elliot's house everything was fine, and he was obviously not there, I picked my phone, ready to call my partner when it started to ring it's self.

"Munch." I answered into the phone, worry in my voice.

"They were kidnapped, and Nick also left a gift for Olivia, her apartment is vandalized." I heard my partner say in the other line but I couldn't believe in my ears, or I didn't want to at least.

I let the words sank, and only then I could manage to say. "Any idea of where they can be?"

"No, meet you at the precinct, I'm calling CSU." I heard my partner say before hang up.

I walked toward my car, opened it's door and forced myself inside, the worry consuming me.

**Elliot's POV**

"Liv? Liv? Stay with me, don't leave me, please Liv." I said trying to break free from my prison tied up on the chair with those damn ropes.

"Okay, now she's out, then I'll have a little fun with you." The bastard told me picking the knife, a smirk growing wider in his face.

"She's going to die and you say IT? You bastard son of a bitch." I said, the anger filling my veins.

"She's not gonna die, not while I don't want her to at least, but about you I can't promise nothing." He said, the smirk growing even wider while he used the bloody blade to open a big cut on my left arm, I couldn't help but gasp in pain.

"Don't… hurt…him." I heard an almost inaudible whisper come from Olivia's lip's, trying to put herself on her feet.

"Prefer to take him place? Look, just shut up and I will just hurt him, keep trying to stop me and I'll kill you both." He said, his voice surprisingly soft before he slapped her face, wasting all her progress to get up.

"Understood bitch?" He asked, but she could barely breath, how could he possible think that she would answer him. However, by same way she managed to.

"Not in hell." Her voice was barely a whisper but had a confidence that in her position I would never be able to show.

He dragged her close of me, pulling her by her hair, she just cried in pain silently.

I saw a slim, tightly chance of escaping and I took it. When he was close enough I kicked his face in his already injured nose, he backed off and my partner quickly took the knife from his hands, cutting the ropes that were seconds before holding me to that chair.

**Olivia's POV**

After I broke Elliot free from his prison we started to run upstairs, but we had barely gotten to the first stair step before we heard a sound that made my stomach drop: footsteps.

We quickly managed to hide both of us and so the unconscious body of Nick Taylor before one voice announced. "He's gone, probably trying to get that bitch free."

The words had barely leaved whoever's lips before we could hear the footsteps toward the basement, oh, the sweet and old trap, how I hate it.

While the steps seemed to be closer I could feel my veins begun to be filled with hatred, god I hated that damn situation.

My brain ran trying to find options, without, though, find any.

It was official, I was screwed. Maybe literally, hope not.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, I wasn't having much such of time to write and so update. However, now the damn school project that I was working is done and I will be able to update once per day once again, so please forgive me.<p>

But I won't be able to write if I think nobody is reading, and it is what seems to be, so please, review, it really helps me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

I was back at the base, there was a new whore to the gang, for them it was sexual pleasure, for me the thing was the murder, see the red blood run out of my victim, hear her screams, that was the music of the killing, and I could positive say that it was my favorite one.

Okay, she could be gone, but she wouldn't, I could feel it.

We went down stairs, to where she probably was, each step snapping me from my thoughts, but each silent making me come back to it, so it was a slow process, but I finally got completely down stairs, with the others.

There seemed to not be nobody at the first look, but in the last search I could see a finger coming out of under the bed, I got a bit closer, and pulling whoever it was to me.

"That's Tay, they killed him." I had pulled him by the wrist and I felt his pulse so I just smirked at the words.

"He's alive, and they're yet here, check out the closet, Matt, and Leo, check out the bathroom." I said, my brain running throw possibilities, I knew the games, that's 'cause I've been doing it for longer than them, not that they would ever know about it.

"Who do you think you are to give me orders?" They asked in unison, I stood up slowly turning my body to them.

"What did you say?" I asked as I hadn't heard in the first time.

"Nothing, did we say something Leo?" Matt said quickly, fear in his eyes, Leo quickly nodded, too scared to talk.

"Okay then, go." The words had barely leaved my lips when they ran to do what I had told them to.

I walked to the curtains that occulted my trophies, photos of my victims, and weapons that I found with them, those last ones bloody from their blood, I picked the only one that wasn't, a Glock 19 9mm, the new whore's gun that someone had sweetly put there to me.

I took it in my gloved hands; I would scare that little police whore to death.

I had done all of that so fast that those pricks hadn't yet checked anything, only now Matt was opening the closet door, reveling a brunette brown haired and brown eyed woman in her mid thirties all beaten up, I pointed the gun to her.

"Recognize it?" I said, my voice empty to my own ears.

"I found that little prick that was trying to save our pleasure object." Leo came up, interrupting my victim from talking, I kept the gun pointed to her but turned my head to him, hatred and anger in my eyes that made him stop and just hold that whore's little partner.

"I didn't hear your answer." I pressed after the interruption was ended.

"That's my partner's gun." She said.

Shit, she was probably without hers when Tay kidnapped her. However I didn't show any surprise, and neither did my voice. "What are CSU techs are going to think when they run ballistics and see that your partner's gun killed you both, and his death seem to be suicide?"

She didn't show any kind of fear. She would be fun of breaking, supposing that be gang rapped wouldn't do all the job for me. "That someone smart killed him and me, at most."

"And what would you think?" I asked wanting some surprise to show in her face, confusion, nothing that never came.

"That an idiot jackass killed us both." A brave one, my favorites.

I went back to the curtains showing her the amount of photos and weapons, from small knives to power guns, all covered in blood. "You'll be one of them. What do you think now?"

"Not in hell." She said, I put the gun back and approached her.

"Handcuff her to the bed, I think Tay will want his turn when he wakes up, and I think it'll be soon, I said smirking.

I walked back at her partner and took the knife in my belt in hands. "I think I'm going to play a game with you two when they're done with your lovely partner."

"When she finishes with you, you'll be dead." He said, my smirk just grew wider.

"We'll see. Leo, take him up stairs and tie him up to the table, seem like the chair is not enough to this one." I said approaching the unconscious man lying on the floor.

I started giving his cheeks little slaps, just to wake him. "Hey man, wake up before Matt tries to steal your time."

He reacted to the soft voice coming from my lips shouting his eyes open.

"Leave you all, I want my time." He said, trying to get up, I leaved and all the others did the same.

**Cragen's POV**

I had just got the phone call when I saw Munch and Fin come in, devastated faces.

"Got anything new?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, and CSU got nothing either, if we already know that's him why wear gloves?" Munch asked.

"Don't know, talked with the neighbors?" I asked.

"Yeah, no one knows anything, nobody heard anything." Fin answered.

"Oh, what a great thing." I said. "Okay, Nick has no family and no friends, and no proprieties either, where the hell could he be?"

"My guess? He has a partner." I heard Melinda say coming into the room.

"What are you saying?" I asked, not believing my own ears.

"CSU found a little sample of blood in the scene, right?" When Munch and Fin nodded she continued. "The DNA results are back, the blood is from another victim, and this one is not Nick's"

"It's whose then?" I asked, my stomach dropping a few floors.

"I don't know because the case is unsolved. However, this guy is much smarter. Be my guess, find who raped and killed those women and you find Olivia." The ME said.

"'Kay then, thanks." Fin said taking the file from her hand.

"This guy kills three for time, and has already… 24 victims, all between the ages of 30 and 40, brunette, brown haired and brown eyed, all of them pretty damn close to Olivia." Fin read, each word seeming to be a sharp blade being stuck in his chest.

"I'll run the MO to see If there more victims." Munch said, the voice broken.

After a couple of minutes that I spent thinking in what the hell I was getting myself into Munch came up with another file in his hand.

"He didn't just raped and killed 24 women, he murdered slowly and painfully over 30 men, all different descriptions." He said handing me the file.

"This guy is a hell of a sadist." Was all I could manage to say.

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

Tay finished his time quite quickly, just showing up with one new bruise.

Matt, Leo, Greg and Luke took a little bit longer but had already finished as well and was only Zack now, and he should be done at any moment and for the bruises that they all came up with I could tell that she hadn't be break yet.

There was only one thing that I had to make sure now, so I turned to Tay. "I'm gonna kill them both."

"No, you're not, did you see what that bitch did to me? I'm killing her, but you can kill her partner if you want." He said, it would just take a second to his words change.

"That wasn't a question and it certainly is not open to discussion." I told him looking into his eyes, and I could see the pain growing slowly in there.

"Okay then." My work was done and he had barely said the words Zack showed, the face bleeding, I couldn't help but smirk, she hadn't give up on struggle yet, it would be up to me to break her.

"Your turn." He said picking one sack of ice and holding it to his face, as everybody else was doing.

"Yeah, it is." I said standing up slowly and walking down the stairs, what I saw made my smirk grow even wider.

**Fin's POV**

"A half of these victims at least was a cop, this guy likes that he's victims fight back." I said staring at the file in my hands.

"And all of these were cops or military, and any of them got a single drop of blood out of him, this guy knows what he's doing." Munch said, and he was right, that guy knew what he was doing.

"Two thirds of his female victims were cops, and a half of the rest was military, just one out of sixth were civilian, this guy really likes them to fight against him." I said when I finished counting the numbers.

"Let's talk to their families and their partners in the case of the officers." I said quickly picking up their files, the answer surprised me.

"Let me see this file." I said.

"Sure, why?" When I took it in my hands I checked the names.

"He killed their partners." I checked the military ones and got the same result, the closers soldiers to the female victims were on the list of the male victims and the civilian ones were related to other female victims.

"This guy killed the men that worked with the women and the civilian were all related to some other women on the list." I said.

"This guy is officially a freak." I got as response.

I searched for their families, they had none. "Let's check the suspects."

"Already searched for it, they had none, these cases were cold since they were initialed." My stomach dropped at my partner's words.

"Then let's find one." I said picking my jacket and running my arms into it's sleeves.

"There's no pattern, not even about where did they lived, worked, nothing, this guy is good." I sighed knowing that that was true.

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

I had done with the slut without not even one bruise, and had handed to her her underwear, which she quickly put on.

"Now is time to play a little game." I said going up stairs to bring her partner down, to the game.

I was back quickly, a knife in hands. I tied him to the chair and came back to his partner's side.

"The game will be like that: one of you will die slowly and painfully, besides the other will survive to have a miserable life, your choice." I said and saw both of his eyes be filled with fire.

"I'll be tortured, not she, leave her alone." The man said I turned to him, preparing to make a deep cut on his arm but the woman interfered before I could.

"No, let him live, I'll die, not him." She said, her voice was a song in my ears, was so funny to think that didn't really matter who they chose would die and who would survive I would kill both slowly and cruelly, I just wanted to see who they would chose to survive.

"No Liv, you suffered too much already." Liv? So the woman was Olivia, I would enjoy it.

"No El, you have a family, I have no one, nobody would miss me." Elliot, that was the man's.

I couldn't help but smile, I knew their names and that was getting exciting, them both trying to die for each other.

"You know, normally people fight to see who can survive not for who will die." I said, attracting their gazes, only now I could see fear.

"I'm her/his partner, is my job to protect her/him." They said in unison, just two words different.

"I can see that one will miss the other, so the lady's argument is out, can I hear the new one?" I said, just smirking at their fearfully and tortured faces.

"Less people would miss me." She said, the phrase sounding more like a question than an argument, I would seriously love it.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the problem with the twelfth chapter, I mistaken the chapter with the tenth, won't happen again.<p>

Please, would seriously help if you review so...


	14. Chapter 14

**Munch's POV**

I was running the victim's names on the database, trying to find anything that could be useful to the case, so I was looking mostly at their proprieties, I found a few of them, but in the majority were being used and the others had been destructed, but, after a half an hour, I finally found something useful, a abandoned house in the middle of a forest.

"Hey, Fin, I think I found where Liv and El can be." I said searching for a specific address.

"Where?" He asked already running his arms throw the sleeves and picking the car's keys.

"Abandoned house in the middle of a forest, want to check this out?" I asked printing the address.

"Sure, is our best lead." After his answer we both walked out of the one-six, to the car.

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

They were arguing for the position of dead body for a half an hour now, seemed that the lady was winning, everything because she doesn't have any family, and the guy had a wife and 5 children to go back to, for me, if I was going to keep the promise this way would be better, cause no way to them prosecute me for her rape, no compelling witness, but seemed like they were too busy trying to get themselves killed to realize that.

"I'm going to die, you have someone to go back to, I don't, we won't argue about it anymore." She said, authority in her voice.

"No, you're not, you already suffered too much, is my turn to do something useful." I couldn't help but smile at his answer, god, it was too funny.

"Okay, okay, you two can stop now, seem like none of you are getting out of here alive." I said, a large smirk plastered on my face.

"No! He/She is!" They said in unison.

"None of you would never get out of here that simple. Did you really believe that I would give the blessing of life to one of you? You're both pathetic. The lady first, and then the prick." I said, informing them in which order would they die.

Tears that were already rolling down their both cheeks started to fall harder, I really do love this.

I approached Olivia and rested my crystal clean knife on her right arm in seconds it was all covered with small deep cuts made by me and her scream was filling my ears.

"Stop! Stop hurting her!" He seemed more concerned about get her out of there than with his own safety, I could tell that they were really close to each other.

"Okay then, you'll feel some of this pain, too." I said and approached him with the now bloody knife and did the same to his right arm, he gasped in pain, trying hard not to scream.

I covered their both bodies with those small deep cuts that wouldn't kill them, but certainly would make them suffer.

I approached the girl, tracing the cuts with the knife, a sadist smile on my face, she only cried out in pain, she was broken, torn, destructed, shattered and so was her partner, now everything that I had to do was dump their lifeless bodies that were slowly dying.

I undid her handcuffs and took her upstairs and then leaved the house walking toward a big truck on the yard, I opened the trunk and threw her in there, after that I did the same with her partner and went back inside.

I went downstairs to pick up his gun, I would shoot them in some place that wouldn't kill them when I was done of dumping them and use the gun to explode the truck. Anybody would never hear any more of me.

I went silently and slowly upstairs making that way for the last time, the only thing that I would miss was my trophies, but I didn't need it, and I wouldn't even burn that place, there were no evidences against me, no DNA, no prints, no nothing.

"Better get out here for now, probably they're close to finding those idiots by now." I said not giving them anything concrete.

"Fine, let's go, you picked the truck so we're leaving on the two jeeps." Matt said with his normal tough voice.

I left and got into the truck and speeded into it, to deeper into the forest.

**Fin's POV**

We quickly got to the abandoned house, there was nothing outside but some spots of fresh blood, they were probably gone but we still checked the house.

We found almost nothing. Just a lot of blood and whoever's this house was trophies.

"Hey Fin, there's a trill of blood, maybe if we follow it we can find Elliot and Olivia." I heard Munch calling from outside the house.

"Okay, I'm going, just will take a few evidences, need little help here, here's over 20 photos and over 10 different weapons, everything is bloody and it seems like something is missing." I called back and in a couple of minutes he was back helping me to pack up those trophies.

After we got that all in the trunk we drove following the bloody path, we drove for about an hour before get to two bloody messes and a truck in flames, no signal of nobody else.

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

After I dumped those two idiots I shot them both in the left shoulder and the fuel tank of the truck.

I was running, the cold air like sharp blades on my skin, it felt good, I speeded, just feeling the feeling increase, I was just running for a couple of seconds but I could no longer see the flames or the bloody messes already far away behind me.

I ran, ran and ran even more, my legs seemed to never get tired of the exhausting rhythm that I was speeding at.

I was running now for about two hours, but I couldn't know for sure so I took a quick glance at my watch, two hours and three minutes, I was running for two hours and three minutes, I was probably near to the end of the forest by now.

My thoughts were soon realized, I had just thought that and I could see the big metropolis open in front of me, the high buildings ripping the clouds, the soft smell of pollution and the big stores.

I slowly back down the rhythm, my legs slowly feeling the tiredness that was supposed to be there for an hour or more.

I entered the city and slowly approached a hotel. I would have to stay in one for the night, before come back to my real house.

**Fin's POV**

We quickly approached the messes that we knew were Elliot and Olivia, both all covered in small, deep, cuts and, of course, blood, lots and lots of blood.

I touched Olivia's neck first, searching for a pulse, it was faint, but still was there, same Elliot, so I called a bus for them, they would need it.

"Fin, help us…" Olivia said, the voice faint, small, shy and tortured, and she barely could open her big brown eyes before the unconsciousness took over again.

"I will, Olivia, I will." I said, as to myself, making a promise.

In a half an hour a bus finally showed up, they were both still alive, but I wished it could have came before. However, I knew it couldn't, the closest city was probably the half an hour that the bus took to make it.

"I'll go with them, you follow with the car, okay?" I asked my partner.

"Sure, go ahead." I heard as response before get in the ambulance that Olivia was finally being brought into.

**Olivia's POV**

I could hear everything around me, but my eyelids were too heavy to I be able to open my eyes, so I just waited strength enough to come with my eyes shout.

I could feel each cut made in me, each bullet that ripped my skin, each bruise, each injure made hurt as it was filled with fire, there wasn't much to be done until I could talk or move so I just felt each injure made burn in the flames of the pain.

I could feel my body be dragged onto some kind of bed, probably a litter, and then it be dragged into what was probably a bus.

I finally felt the strength to move and when I did I heard someone sigh in relief, probably Fin.

I shouted my eyes wide open and spoke. "Is Elliot okay?" I asked wanting to make sure he was alive as me.

"Yes, he's fine, and so are you if you want to know." I heard Fin's voice, filled with sarcasm.

"No, but I'll be, maybe." I said and I just wished that he wouldn't ask me that little question that I wanted by any way avoid as long as possible.

"Yeah, you will. What happened?" That was a bad one too, but not as bad as the one that I wanted to avoid.

"I heard someone getting into my apartment, I went to check and I was caught by Nick Taylor, Elliot met us just outside the elevator and had his gun stole, mine stood on my apartment's floor, maybe behind something." I said before taking a deep breath.

"Elliot probably followed us after Nick dragged me into his car and speeded away. We got into a house in the middle of a forest, there were…" I tried to say but darkness covered me again.

**Fin's POV**

She was telling me what had happened when she entered into collapse and the machines connected to her started to beeping uncontrollably, so I backed off, to give the doctors the space to do whatever they needed to save her.

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

I lay on the bed in the corner of the bedroom, thoughts filling my mind, the danger was adrenalin in my veins, I had left two victims alive, okay, I left them to die, but I knew they would be find, actually, I think I heard a car approach them while I was running.

The thoughts that filled my mind were about getting them a second time, kidnapping them, torturing them, and then killing them, everything in front of a camera.

A camera because I wanted to be caught, and then they would cut a deal for me to give the other gang's members names, which I would, the price would be just take the death penalty out of the table.

A camera also because I wanted that lovely moment documented, sailed on tape, for some reason I knew it would feel good, feel right.

And with those relaxing thoughts I fell asleep, finally.

**Munch's POV**

I would prefer to be in the bus with Elliot and Olivia than follow the ambulance with the car, but I had saw something in my partner's eyes, some kind of a helpless glare, like he needed to be with them to make sure they could survive, so I just let it drop.

I was speeding behind the bus, the wheels singing in the soft ground, but I couldn't by any way take a image of Olivia and Elliot dead, they would have to survive, for the unit's sake, if not it would probably fall apart.

Even Fin, that always said that couldn't stand Stabler, would miss him, all of us knew it, it was write in his face, as it was in all of ours. We were a team, something that once apart didn't work in the same way as before.

I was just lost in thoughts while I drove the car to the closest hospital, following the ambulance in a safe distance, but my thoughts never a millimeter away from what was in it, my helpless friends: Elliot and Olivia.

* * *

><p>This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but my internet didn't help me. :(<p>

Any way, here it is, and please, review, is really hard to write when you think nobody is reading it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Olivia's POV**

I was breathing slowly, each one like sharp knives coming in and out my lungs.

After the pain relented a little bit I forced my eyes open, and as I did I could hear a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Fin asked me, his soft voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, no eternal damage was made, at least I don't think so." I said wanting him to answer the hidden question behind my words.

"Yeah, none was made, but it wasn't what I asked." I sighed before turn my tired eyes to him.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said, truth behind my words.

"Okay…" He said nodding. "Well, what happened?"

I sighed and continued from where I knew I had stopped. "We got into a house in the middle of the forest, there were 6 men inside." I said, not wanting to continue, but I knew I would have to.

"Olivia, did they rape you?" Great, the damn question was made.

I felt the tears that filled my eyes roll down my cheeks and I mumbled. "Yes…"

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

I woke up in the middle of the night, I would snip out the hotel by now, I picked a hundred dollars in my backpack and threw it onto my back, I went downstairs, put the money and the room's key on the balcony and leaved to the dark night.

I breathed deeply and started to walk to the forest, once inside I let my legs move into it's quickest move and let it boost the rest of my body into a fast running.

In a couple of hours I would be in the forest's other side, maybe a little more, but not much, I just speeded the wind messing with my blond hair.

I ran for more two hours before get to the old house, hidden by the threes I tried to listen something, no sound came so I picked the gun in my belt and walked to inside, there was nobody, but my trophies were no longer in there either, not that I expected it to.

I held the gun to my belt and pressed my fingers against the dark wood and pulled it, after it was withdrawn I was able to see the amount of bones revealed.

With a smirk plastered in my face I put the backpack on the ground, opening it. I put a couple of skulls into it and put the wood back in it's place, leaving the basement and the house behind me while I speeded away.

Was still dark when I got to the end of the forest, I went to my pace in the middle of Manhattan on my feet, walking slowly.

I got there quite quickly and threw the backpack on my bed, just wanting to take a shower before leave a little present to my buddies in the hospital.

I got out the heat shower dressed with an expensive suit, all black, and a tie, also black. I picked the recently collected gun into my hand and kept it into my coat.

I picked one of the skulls into my backpack and carved with my knife, that was now clean, a message. '_None will survive. I'm after you Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. And I won't let you live again._' Was a big one so I had to make it in a small letter, but it was easy understandable.

I kept the knife into my coat picked the skull in my gloved hands, and just then leaved.

I walked slowly walked to a dark alley close to the hospital where I knew my victims were, I had done some search to find out their complete names, where they worked and et cetera.

I took a deep breath aimed on the SVU vehicle in the parking and threw the skull into it. With a bang the skull smashed the front glass and was settled on the driver seat, triggering the alarm instantly.

I kept watched from the shadows two detectives go to check the car out and finding the skull, I could see their fear for their co-workers.

**Munch's POV**

I couldn't believe in what was just in front of me, a skull with a message for my co-workers: '_None will survive. I'm after you Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler. And I won't let you live again._' It made my stomach drop.

"What are we going to say them?" I asked, no sure of the answer.

"If they find out later, and we both know that they will, they will be mad at us and that is not going to be good, but if we tell them they will want to it." That was a truly statement but didn't answer my question.

"Better we tell them then, if they find out they will want to see it even more and they will do more stupid stuff." I said, thinking in the possibilities.

"Good point. We'll show them?" He asked me, as if I knew the answer.

"Let's try not to." I said and we went back into the hospital, to our friends' room.

We had just got inside when Olivia asked us. "What was it?"

"Seem like that bastard is in the town." Her eyes widened as response to my answer.

"What did he do?" Her voice was not afraid, was confident.

"Smashed the car's window with a threat." Fin said, I just wished that she wouldn't ask exactly how.

"What did it say?" Her voice barely broke. However, now the fear was there.

"That he's after you." I said not giving details.

"Okay…" She said nodding slowly, as to let the words sink in. "You said the message smashed that window, how exactly, what it was?"

"A skull." As the words left my lips I regretted them.

"Whom's?" She asked, the eyes filled with guilt.

"We don't know yet, we called CSU to find out." I said. "We'll get him, Liv."

"I know." She mouthed.

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

I left the alley and went back to my apartment to prepare the rest of the threats.

I had yet 2 skulls, one for her apartment and the other for her work, I decided to mess with her apartment first, vandalize it and leave the skull painted with blood in the middle of it, it sounded fun.

I picked my knife and left the building, I would need someone to pick the blood from, I saw a woman in her mid thirties, a badge held in her belt, brunette, brown haired and brown eyed, just my type, that was so lucky that I couldn't help the smirk that grew wide in my face.

I approached the lady when she got near the alley next my building, I grabbed her from behind, quickly positioning my right hand on her mouth and my left around her waist picking her gun from her belt and holding it against her head. "Make a sound and you'll be dead."

I leaded her to my apartment by the fire escape and picked some rope from my desk, tying her to a chair.

When I was done tying her I took her badge and opened a small box putting it inside with the others.

"We'll have a little fun." I said smirking at her.

**Olivia's POV**

I shouted my eyes closed feeling each fiber of my being hurt, and sighed.

With my eyes closed I could at least pretend that that nightmare was over and that everything was going to be the same, but I knew it wouldn't, so I just forced myself to breath slowly and try not to cry.

"You're awake?" I heard a familiar voice asked.

I sighed and opened my eyes before answer. "Yeah, I am Alex."

"You're okay?" She asked.

"Despite all the pain and that I was gang raped, yeah, I'm fine." I said, sarcasm filling my voice.

"Yeah, I heard about it, I'm sorry." She said truthfully.

"I just wish it could not have happened." I said dropping my head to the pillows behind it.

"Yeah, me too. Have you already, ahn…?" The questions behind her almost-question were clear: 'Have you already done the rape kit and given your statement?'

"Yeah, I have. Why are you here?" I asked, a bit of fear in my voice.

"To see how were you doing and see if you recognize this guy." She showed me a photo of a blond haired, black eyed good-looking guy.

I nodded. "Yeah, he is the one that tried to kill me and El. Why? You have him in custody?"

"No, but someone called police into his apartment and we found it abandoned and covered in blood." She said, thousands words missing and I knew that there was much more that she wasn't telling me.

"You think he has somebody as hostage?" I asked guessing.

"Was also found a box filled with seventeen badges, one is from a homicide detective that disappeared about an hour ago." She told me.

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

I was going to Olivia's apartment with my car, my newest victim's dead body in the trunk.

When I got there I picked the body, shot the doorman and walked inside the building, was easy to break into her apartment dump the body and the skull, both with messages on it.

Then was the hardest part, vandalize her apartment.

I threw everything on the ground, breaking it, and then I picked a desk in her bedroom and threw it on her bed, breaking both of them.

I cut the detective's head and took it with me.

I broke everything and then I leaved a completely shattered place behind me.

I got into my car and speeded away, I had another message to leave.

The ride to the one-six cost me almost an hour in the New York's traffic.

Once just outside the building I opened the window and threw the skull and my victims head aiming anything that was made of glass, I got it, breaking the front window.

**Olivia's POV**

I was sleeping when a panicked Fin entered the room.

"What happened?" I asked putting myself in a sitting position.

"Someone vandalized your apartment and left two gifts for you, both with direct threats against you and your partner.

"What did it say?" I asked but before he could answer his phone started ranging.

"Tutuola." I heard him say. A pause. "I'm going."

"Sorry Liv, I have to go." He said before leave me alone in that boring hospital room.

"Okay, see you later." I said.

**Fin's POV**

"What happened?" I asked arriving at the precinct.

"We found the rest of his victim's body, and another threat." Melinda said, a head in her hands, I had to try hard not to puke.

"Thus guy's sick." I stated.

"Agreed." Melinda and Munch said at the same time.

"Well, let me see this threat…" I said, not really wanting to, but what I saw was worst than everything that I could possibly expect.

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

I speeded to where nobody would try to find me, because, for their knowledge, it didn't even exist.

A house that until where everyone, except me, knew had been burnt in an old fire almost twenty years ago.

I parked outside and went inside, the well known house yet the same that that one twenty years ago.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" My father asked, he have been wanted by the police for over twenty years, but that was just because he killed my mother to protect me, not that the police would ever understand.

"You'll be a free man soon, my plan is almost completed." I said smiling at the old man standing in front of me.

"You really don't need to, you're sacrificing everything for me." He said.

"You saved my life, I owe everything to you." I said, my eyes burning with tears.

* * *

><p>When I started this chapter I thought I would make this perp the most hateful person that I could, but as it seems he will not...<p>

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

"Dad, I need a small favor of yours. Could you please let me stay in here? I have nowhere else to go…" I asked to the standing figure just in front of me.

"Sure Alex, that's the least I can do for you. You can use your old bedroom if you want." He said me, and I felt a single teardrop stream down my cheek, it hot on my cold skin.

"Thank you dad, that's just perfect." I said with a smile going upstairs.

When I got there I could see the walls filled with old posters of baseball players that I used to like. My bed was settled, the white sheet covering the pillow under it. I put the backpack on it and picked the change of clothes there, heading to the bathroom.

I got out the bathroom with my black jeans and red long sleeved shirt on, as well as my favorites white sneakers.

"Now focus on being caught without the cops thinking I wanted that." I said picking an old notebook on my desk and a black pen.

"Okay, I could just head to the hospital and try to kill those pricks. I bet they have surveillance on both of them all times." I said writing 'Just go to the hospital and kill them'.

"No, I can't depend on it, and I want them to be forced to listen to me, I should get them as hostages." I said scratching the previous phrase and writing a new one 'Get them as hostages'.

"Great, now I have a plan, just need to know how make it work." I said releasing a deep sigh.

I started to spin the pen around as to help me think when an idea hit me. "I get one and the other came to the other's recue, they're under protection, but their friends and family are not, get one of them and will get the two easily."

I wrote that down 'Get one of the bitch's friends and one of the bastard's daughters and ask them to come over'.

Great, that would be easy. Good that I had done some search about them.

I could pick one of the bastard's older daughters and threat to rape her and do the same with one of the bitch's friends. The only question was: whom?

'Alexandra Cabot-DA's Office and Kathleen Stabler-Hudson Campus' I wrote the names of who I could still remember where would be and their locations.

I stood and walked toward my bed, picking a jacket from the backpack and putting my knife and gun held in my belt. "Oh, that will be really fun." I said in a half smirk-half laughter.

**Kathleen's POV**

I was walking throw the campus seeking for my boyfriend when I saw a blonde guy that I had never seen before in my life.

Curiosity took the best of me and I walked towards him.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The charming guy said to me when I got close to him.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Is just that I've never seen you before around here…" I said looking into his deep hollow black eyes.

"I'm actually looking for a student, a few witness said that she was in the crime scene in the moment of a crime, I'd like to bring her in for questioning. Do you know any Kathleen Stabler?" The guy said, showing his badge in the mention of police, which I found weird because I hadn't seen anything unusual lately.

"I am Kathleen. But I didn't see anything unusual lately." I said to him.

"The witness must have confused you with someone else then. However, I have to check this by the book anyways. Would you mind to come down to the station to make a statement?" He asked me and I just nodded following him to his car, a black Mercedes.

I got into his car and he pressed something against my face I tried to scream but everything was black before I could do anything.

**Alex's POV (The Good One)**

I was walking out of the DA's office when a black Mercedes passed by, I wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't stopped in the middle of the road.

I hadn't realized that I had stopped walking until the door of that weird vehicle opened, what I saw was an unconscious Kathleen Stabler with a gun pointed to her head.

"Get into the car or she is dead." The gunner told me. I couldn't let Stabler's daughter get killed, I'd never forgive myself, and he would never forgive me either, so I walked toward the back of the car opened the door and got inside it.

"Who are you?" I asked the blonde figure in front of me.

"I'm your worst nightmare, that is about to begin." He said before putting some cloth over my mouth and nose, it was soaked in something. Chloroform. I was unconscious before I could do anything else.

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

I had kidnapped those two really quick and easily. I had never used this approach before, using a fake badge to get my target's trust; I usually just wait them to be alone and knock them out, or use chloroform if I want to be discreet.

Anyways, it worked out pretty well and now I have two new targets tied up to two chair in some warehouse in Jersey, I had taken everything that they were carrying, including their cell phones.

I picked the one that I had gotten from Kathleen and pulled her, and the chair she was tied up to, to one of the corners of the room I picked my knife and placed it gently on her cheek.

"Hey sweetie, it's time to wake up, we're gonna have lots of fun now." I said in a whisper hitting the knife against her cheek a few times.

"Where am I?" She asked to me in a sleepy tone.

"In the place where your nightmares begin." I said picking her cell phone and turning the camera of it on. "Say hello to your daddy."

I leaned toward her and quick made a few cuts on her and ripped her clothes off, she kept screaming the whole time. However, I ignored it and after I was done I took a picture of her and send with a message to her dad 'I'm at a warehouse in Jersey, 98th Street with Broadway, or you get here in 24 hours tops or I'll rape and kill her. Come without backup or she will be dead'.

I closed her phone and tost it on the floor, smacking it under my foot before heading to my other victim, who seemed to be sleeping yet. Not for long, though.

I walked toward her, knife and her cell phone now in my hands. However, when I leaned to wake her she kicked me in a place that I rather she hadn't. Hard.

I fell on the floor because of the pain letting a moan of pain out of my lips. However, she wasn't done and before I hit the floor her foot went down on my stomach to another assault.

She kicked me one more time and the knife and cell phone got off of my hands, she managed to get the knife and get herself free with it.

She kneeled beside me and searched me for any weapons finding the gun. I would have stopped her, if I hadn't be too busy with the pain.

She then forced me to my feet and tied me up to the chair that just minutes before I had her tied up to. She picked her phone and dialed some number and then she spoke.

"I need a bus in the 89th Street with Broadway, Jersey. Now." She said before hanging up.

**Alex's POV (The Good One)**

I hadn't realized how much my head was hurting until I hang up the phone, but I just ignored it, walking toward Stabler's kid.

"You're okay Kathleen?" I asked her kneeling beside her and cutting the ropes that held her onto the chair.

"Yeah, better now." She said before letting out a deep sigh. "He sent a message to my father. I think he asked him to come over here." She said, her question attached to the statement.

"Okay, I'll call him to make sure he knows that you're okay." I said and dialed his number.

"Stabler." I heard the voice on the other side of the line.

"Did you get a message in the last five minutes." I asked, already knowing the real answer and that he would never give me that one.

"No." He said too quickly, he was obviously lying.

"She's fine Elliot, I'm beside your daughter right now." I said.

"How did you know about Kathleen? Can I talk to her?" He asked me without giving me time to answer his previous question.

"I'll hand the phone back to her and you talk to her yourself, okay?" I asked handing the phone to her without waiting for a response.

"Hi dad." Pause. "Yeah, I'm fine." Pause. "Well, he had, but Alex knocked him out." Pause. "I'm fine dad." Pause. "Yeah, I'm sure. See you soon." Pause. "Bye."

"What did he say?" I asked. I hated to hear just one line of a conversation it leaved too much to figure out, and imagination can be wild sometimes.

"He was just checking on me." She said and we heard sirens outside not much after.

**Olivia's POV**

"What was it El?" I asked. My partner had just got out of a phone call. I wouldn't be worried about it if before he hadn't seemed to be trying to find a way of sneaking out of the room without getting noticed.

"Nothing." He lied.

"C'mon El, I can tell that you're lying." I said trying to get the truth out of him.

"I had got a message saying that he would rape and kill Kathleen if I didn't show up there in 24 hours. I just got a call from Alex saying that she was fine, she handed the phone to Kathleen and she said that the perp had attacked them but Alex knocked him out." He blew out.

"Alex knocked him out? Can you imagine that scene?" I said faking a laugh.

"No. But I'm glad she did." He said. "Otherwise maybe they wouldn't get out of there alive."

"Let's not think about the 'if'?" I asked him.

"Fine, I don't wanna think about it anyways." He said and turned his back to me.

"Okay." My voice echoed in the tiny room.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I haven't update in forever, and I'm sorry for it. I actually had forgotten this story, what remembered me of it was MAChriska's review. lol But I promise not to take that long to update anymore! Well, that's if the abstinence of reviews make me forget of it, again.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Alex's POV (The Bad One)**

I woke up. My head's aching. I try to move my hand toward it. However, something is holding my wrist. A handcuff.

"Well, seems like my plan worked. Even though not exactly how I wanted it to." I mumbled to myself.

I open my eyes and scan the room I am in. White walls, only the hospital bed I was in on the entire room.

"Well, well, well, seems like those detectives weren't as anxious to get me to plea off like I thought they were." I started whispering to myself. Like I was always used to.

It helped me to think, and to fill the space. Even when I was in a room full with people nobody would ever talk to me. That's because they would be too afraid of my mother. Or my father, after she got killed.

"Or maybe they're just too busy trying to find some ADA to replace the one that I kidnapped to try to make me tell them the rest of the gang names with the proposal of taking the death penalty off the table." I sighed.

"Or they're checking out that teenager I cut up." I give it some thought. "Yeah, probably that."

Just it said a tall blond woman entered the room, followed by a white, tall and thin detective and another black and angry.

Just the idea of the reason why he was angry made a smile set on my lips. That and the fact that the blond woman was probably an ADA.

"I won't plea out on my case. However, I'll give you the gang names, with one condition: get a judge to hear me about my father's case." I said to them.

"Deal. What are their names? And yours." The blond woman said soon after the words had left my lips.

"My name's Alexander Blatz. The gang's names are Matthew Peterson, Leonard Moseley, Shown Gregley, Lucas Radcliffe, Zachary Miller and Logan Taylor." He said. He just didn't expect their smiles to fade when he spoke the last name.

"You're sure the name is Logan Taylor?" The blond asked.

"Yes. Why? You thought it was Nick? He hasn't done any harm to anyone. Is just that his twin has as hobby rape the ladies around." I said, the smile coming back to his lips.

"Twin? There's no twin according to Nick himself and the file. He doesn't even has any family, in fact." The blond said, as to herself.

"He's not registered. He has always lived with his brother pretending to be him when he leaved the apartment." I said, my smile growing larger. "Nick's too terrified of Logan to say no to him. After all, he was raped by him his entire childhood."

I watched delighted to their faces fall completely before continuing. "Is not that Logan is gay. Both of them were raped by their father after their mother died when they were 5. Since then Logan started raping Nick saying to him that he was 'his bitch'"

"He wasn't registered because his father said that one would be a man, and the other would cover for him. He's proud of Logan because of what he's done." I said ending my speech.

"How do you know that?" The blond said when she got her voice back.

"I can be pretty persuasive. And Nick is even more afraid of me than he is from Logan." I said looking into the woman's deep green eyes.

"How did you know Nick?" Was her next question.

"Logan brought him to me. He knows I like beating the crap out of anyone. He said me to break him." I said without giving any clue whether I did it or not.

"Did you?" She asked.

"If you're going to charge me of something better arrest me first, and, the fifth." I said smiling even more than I was already.

"Okay. You have the right to remind silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you." The taller man said.

"What are the counts?" I asked wanting to know how much they knew.

"Multiple counts of murder in the first degree, multiple counts of rape in the first degree, two counts for attempt of murder of a police officer, one count of rape of a police officer and whatever more counts we can charge you with." The blond said.

"Great. Now, where were we?" I asked like the counts weren't big deal.

"Can you prove it was Logan who raped and murdered those women?" The African-American detective asked.

"Yes. I've got a video of him confessing to each and every crime. And it shows his scar, that Nick doesn't have. It is in my computer." From the beginning of the phrase to the end his smiles began to return to their lips.

"Scar? Olivia didn't tell us about any scar." The blond said.

"That's because it is the back of his neck. Hard to see it." I said proud of myself.

"How did the camera captured it?" She asked.

"He turned his back to the camera for a moment." I said. "Are we done?"

"No. Are you pleading out on the counts against you _and _testifying against the others?" She asked.

"I'll be pleading out after I'm heard by a judge about my father's case. And I'll be testifying against the others." I said simply.

"Okay, then we're done." The blond said leaving with the two detectives.

I rested my head on the pillow and sighed. "I'll get your name clean dad, I promise."

**Casey's POV**

"That was easier than I thought it would be." I said sighing. "Who would expect him to plea out for almost nothing?"

"I'm happy he did." Both of them said together.

"So am I. Lets tell the good news to Elliot and Olivia?" I asked, relieved.

"Yeah, sure. But you do it, Munch and I have some scumbags to pick up." Fin said to me, his smile growing even bigger.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." I said, my smile growing bigger as well.

**Olivia's POV**

I was lost in thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Casey." I greeted her as she entered the room.

"Good news." Casey said to me with a large smile on his face.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"He pleaded out. He said all the names and said he would testify against them. But it wasn't Nick Taylor who raped you. It was his twin." When her words left her lips the smile that had curled up in mines faded and my breath stopped, making me gasp.

"T-twin?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"Yeah, but don't worry we've got proof. In video tape." She said and the pain on my chest eased, my breath returning normal and my smile growing again as I filled my lungs with oxygen.

"And there's more. We didn't need to take the death penalty off the table." She said and I couldn't be happier. Even with the circumstances.

"Why did he plead out then?" I asked, curiosity evident in my voice.

"He pleaded out in exchange for a judge hearing him about his father's case." She said.

"Why would he?" I asked, curiosity taking the best out of me once more.

"I don't know. But I think we'll find out soon." My friend said to me.

"Yeah. I hope so."

* * *

><p>Sorry guys! I know I took too long to update and that it is awful short. Is just that I'm completely out of ideas. If any of you could help would be really amazing. So please if you have any idea, any, review me with it. Or send me a PM or something. Please?<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Alexander's POV**

After I was released from hospital I had been in my torture room, had shown to them everything in there, from my knife collection to my victim's mini-biography, and the last included photos of them before, after and even during the rape. I cannot say I didn't like to see their expressions when I showed them that.

I picked a really big box filled with video tapes, most of them were of the rapes, but one of them wasn't, was a confession. I knew that would help me or someone else sooner or later.

I took it into my hands, feeling its cool temperature on my bare skin. I rolled it over in my hands turning the label to them while saying what was written in it. "Logan Taylor's Confession"

"The only thing that I'm actually happy to see that is in this place." Said the African-American to me, hatred evident in each word.

"Whether you like it or not was made with good purposes, believe it or not." I said handing it to him, a half smile playing on the corner of my lips.

"Nothing justifies rape." The detective said taking it roughly.

"For me saving a loved one justifies no matter how many women I raped." I said it stubbornly, somewhat putting in these words no place to discussions.

"So you love someone? I wasn't expecting that." The other detective with me said. This one was tall and thin.

"Yes, I do. And unlike you I haven't lost who I love over and over." I said. It was a wild shot, but my gut was saying that the missing wedding ring on his finger was a sign that he had lost many wives.

"Did I? Who?" The taller man asked kind of joking even.

"Your many ex-wives. Am I right?" I asked him, looking at the deep of his eyes.

"Maybe. Who's your loved one?" He said maybe but it was like a yes for me. He said it too quick.

"My dad. He saved my life and was the only one that ever cared about me." I said feeling my eyes burning with the tears that were coming to it. I'd never let them fall, mostly not in front of anyone, let alone the police.

They didn't say a word after that. They didn't know how to react. They felt pity for me, but they wouldn't let show any pity for some criminal like me. And pretend to be a cold hearted who doesn't give a shame about anyone wasn't an option at all for them obvious by the way they kept opening and closing their mouths without a word leaving it.

"Don't be pity of me. I'm still a rapist that you despite. You can call me names as much as you want." I said entering their unit car.

We had done the search in mortal silence, they trying not to throw up, and I trying not to laugh of their expressions. Only one word could describe it: priceless.

After a decent amount of time we had finished it and we were going back to the courtroom where I had to beg for the judge to let my father be free forever once he had never done anything against the law, or the state, or whatever this judge would like to call it.

The ride was silent. I could have babbled all the way, but I decided against it.

Once inside the courtroom the judge seemed to feel like I had just gotten there and called my father's case.

"Is of my acknowledge that I'll be hearing this Theon Blatz's son about his case. Am I right?" The blonde judge asked turning her face to me, her eyes seeming to get into me and get every piece of truth out of me.

"Yes your honor." I said without realizing the ADA by my side saying the exact same thing as I said it.

"And you are mister?" The blonde female judge asked me.

"Alexander Blatz, son of Theon Blatz. I'm going to tell my side of the story." I said in a crystal clear voice.

"Then you saw your father brutally murder your mother?" There was almost pity in her voice. Almost.

"Yes, I did. And I was the motive of why it was done." I continued. "May I go to the stand, your honor?"

"Yes you may." Said Donnelly, who had a bit of curiosity in her voice.

I sat before start telling my side of the story, the true side of it.

"I had just gotten home from school. I was 13. When I entered home my mom was screaming at my dad 'You don't tell me how to take care of my own son. He's my son and can make him understand the evil man he s however I want', was always the same thing. Since I had gotten into a fight at school she'd call me 'evil man' and beat me up saying to me that I'd understand from one way or another that I could not beat people."

"My dad was tired of seeing me getting beaten up and being able to do nothing, so he wasn't drunk as always and asleep on the couch. He was wide awake and screaming at my mom for hitting me too much."

"She wouldn't care. She had a pan in her hand. She lifted it up and downed it hard on the top of his head, it started bleeding and he seemed to be about to faint. But he didn't. She saw me and went after me with the pan. I was in the corner of the room then, she had forced me to go back and back until I was kneeling on the ground, begging for mine and my dad's life. She lifted her pan up again shouting that her suffering would end now and by her hands."

"She never knew my dad had bought a gun and registered it, but I knew and he had it on his hand now, it pointed at her head. He shot twice, one bullet went to the ground near us and the other hit her shoulder."

"He shot again, and again, and again. He shot her until she was just a bloody mess, about five or six bullets in her body."

"Her golden hair was now soaked in her own blood, her white dress was now a scarlet blood red color, and her makeup had been washed from her face by the blood coming from a hole in her head, left by one of my dad's bullet."

"She was dead, I was scared, but my dad got it worse. He was crying hysterically rocking her dead body from one side saying that it was his fault, that he should be dead not her, that he shouldn't have shot her. He should have gotten drunk again."

"Since then he's been on the loose, the house was considered burned after a fire and nobody never went there to check. He has been drunk every day since. He could not bring himself not to drink for a day when the last time he did it he killed a man because of it."

"He didn't mean to kill my mom. He just wanted me to be okay. It just went out of his control. Please do not blame him for something that I'm responsible of, please."

I hadn't realized that I was crying until now, but I could say that I had cried from the first word all the way through. My face was soaked in my own tears, the teardrops' heat on it now.

"What's the verdict, your honor? Will you find my dad not guilty?" I could brought myself to say, looking to the judge straight in the eye, my black ones claiming for a positive answer.

**Olivia's POV**

I was finally leaving the hospital, I couldn't go back to work for at least a week and when I got back I'd be on desk duty, but at least I would spend the rest of those no work days at home and not on a hospital bed.

Even though I'd probably get bored even as quick as in the hospital. My blue eyed partner was being released today as well, but he would be able to get to work quicker, in three days he should be back at work. But I'd take four more days because I had to take care of 'emotional issues' as well.

All I needed was to sleep for a real time in my own bed. Considering it wasn't broken. Most of my stuff was broken after one of the kidnappers turned my whole apartment upside down.

My head was now somewhat close to what had been my apartment after he broke into it: turned upside down. It was just too much to take in, too much to cope with. I wouldn't be able to handle that all by myself much longer, but I had to. Who would help me? I had been by my own my whole life and now it wasn't an exception.

Casey said she could pick me up and give me a ride home when I got released so now I had to call her, I said to myself, bringing myself to the present.

"Casey Novak." I heard the answer into the phone.

"Hey Casey." I said nervously. I didn't know why but I was feeling very nervous lately.

"Hey Olivia. Got released from the hospital already?" There was some worry in her voice, but she was trying not o let it show.

"Yeah, and I was thinking if you could pick me up?" I asked her, even though she had already said she would.

"Sure. Didn't I say I would?" She said and I could hear a noise of keys being picked up on the other line.

"Yeah, but, you know, just wanted to make sure." I could feel my cheeks becoming red with my embarrassment.

"I'll be there soon. See you there." She said to me.

"Okay. See you soon." I said last before hanging up in a half whispered voice.

I found an empty chain and took a sit on it, hundreds thoughts passed through my mind, so many that I felt dizzy. Maybe was good that I'd have some time more to start coping with everything had happened lately.

But maybe there was a part that I couldn't handle just yet. But better I start handling with that.

_I heard the steps on the stair. One step after other, he was the last, and somewhat there was something terrifying about the face that I had never seen, I wasn't broke, not yet. But there was something about him that seemed to whisper that he'd change that quicker than I thought._

"Liv, Liv? You're okay?" Casey was now standing by my side. Whispering my name softly, trying not to steady be.

"Yeah, it was just…" I couldn't bring myself to say the rest, the images still running throughout my head, making me dizzy once more.

"Okay. Are you ready to come?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, sure." I said nodding my head.

"'Kay." She whispered and I stood up following her out of the hospital, to the car. And for what that'd bring to me.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I didn't update for long. I don't really know what to write anymore so if you guys could give me some help that would help me and a lot. It's been very long since I last got a review.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Alexander's POV

I was still waiting an answer, my tears still streaming down both of my cheeks. The time seemed to pass slower, the atmosphere heavy on me.

"The actions that you described fit self-defense. Therefore your father didn't break any law." The blond judge said slowly.

"Thank you, Your Honor." A smile spread on my face, the tears faded and I could feel myself blushing because of the embarrassment that was everyone in the court seeing me cry.

"You may step down, Mister Blatz. Next case!" She looked at me for a moment as she said it, but not for too long.

I left the room with the detectives. They'd take me to their precinct in order to answer a few more questions and make sure the tape I gave them was authentic.

"I'll plea out." I said turning to the bony tall one.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked a smile growing on his face.

"The state will kill me if I don't?" I said with a question implied.

"Good point. And good choice as well." The Afro-American said.

"I'd choose life over death a thousand times over. Life is full of possibilities, death is so… terminal." I said realizing it was true.

Olivia's POV

Most of the ride was silent, until I asked the question I didn't want to hear the answer, but at the same time was needed to hear so. "How many of them plead out?"

"Almost all of them. Only Blatz and Taylor didn't, but Blatz said that after the judge heard him he would, and Taylor didn't see the tape Blatz gave us yet." Her voice was soft, calm, and held the smile on her face.

I couldn't help but smile too, there was a high possibility that all of them would plea out and I wouldn't need to testify again. "That's great."

"Yeah it is." Although the answer her smile disappeared from her face, leaving in its place a frown. "What's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing." I lied in a whisper while I shook my head form one side to another softly.

"Liar. Tell me, what is it?" She insisted in a stubborn tone.

"It's just too much to take in…" I said feeling the tears coming, but I wouldn't let them fall, not in front of someone at least.

"You don't have to go through all of this alone, Olivia. You know that we're all here for you, don't you?" By this time we had stopped in front of my building and she had turned her face to me.

"I think so." I wasn't sure I knew that, not even now that she had told me so. She seemed to want to say something more, but I leaved the car before she could.

I walked in the building that I had lived in for many years; my head filled with random thoughts, some good some bad. And then I realized: It was over. Blatz had probably already pleaded out, and even if Taylor hadn't the evidence against him was strong enough for me not to testify, it was over.

* * *

><p>Well, it's been awhile since I posted the last chapter, and I'm sorry it took me so long. But I finally did and it is the last chapter, I know it is bloody short, but I couldn't make it any bigger because of my lack of creativity. I hope who read the story enjoyed it and will, with my thanks, review. Thank you for reading my story and thank you who reviewed, and who didn't couldn't have done it without you.<p> 


End file.
